Adam's Disciples
by Mike Coppola
Summary: The story of how the Company was founded. It all started when Adam met Linderman. The story will go through the whole history of the Company, from it's beginnings to when Adam was locked up and beyond that. The details of Arthur's suicide will be revealed
1. The Beginning

**ADAM'S DISCIPLES **

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING**

Daniel Linderman has returned from the Vietnam War. He has blond hair, it's not too long. He has blue His eyes are soft and light blue. He feels bad that he got his war buddy discharged. He doesn't even know his name. It's upsetting. He's leaving a Nevada airport, ready to go home.

"I should go see him" he thinks to himself, "it would be best."

Linderman leaves the airport and sees a hotel nearby.

"Maybe I should get some rest first," he thinks.

Linderman walks across the street and goes into the hotel.

"Excuse me ma'am, I would like a room please."

The woman at the desk smiles.

"Okay sir. How long do you plan on staying her, sir?"

"Just for the night."

"Okay sir, it'll just take a moment, sir."

Linderman was slightly annoyed.

"Maybe I could play a drinking game for every time she says 'sir'," he thinks.

The woman returned.

"Okay sir, room 308, have a nice day!"

He was expecting her to finish that sentence with 'sir'. He nods at her and takes his key. He sees one of the elevators open and hurries over there before it closes. The elevator doors are closing when he sees a man running toward it.

"Wait, hold that door!"

Linderman holds the door open and the man just makes it.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem."

For a moment, there is awkward silence. The man looks over at Linderman.

"So, what are you doing in Nevada?" the man asked, merely trying to start a conversation.

"The man seems nervous" Linderman thought, "That's not surprising. There are many nervous Brits in Vegas, including myself. But he's playing it cool, as if he's hiding his nervousness. Most people wouldn't notice it, but I'm a pretty observant and understanding person. He seems nice enough."

Linderman pauses for a second.

"I live in Nevada" Linderman answers, "What about you?"

"I'm just visiting, a business trip" the nervous British man responded.

The elevator doors open, the 3rd floor. Linderman gets ready to leave.

"That's my floor. Nice meeting you."

As he's leaving, the man asks him something.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Linderman answers, "The name's Linderman, Daniel Linderman."

He sounded suave when he said that, like he was trying to imitate James Bond or something. Even Linderman was shocked at how fake that sounded. The man responds with the same suave tone, as if he was mocking him.

"The name's Monroe, Adam Monroe."

"Nice to meet you Adam."

The elevator doors close. Linderman walks down the hall and sees his room.

"Room 308" he says to himself.

Linderman puts the key in the slot and opens the door. It's a simple room. Bed, bathroom, TV, it's simple enough. He closes the door behind him and settles himself in. He feels the bed before laying on it and turns on the TV with a fancy little remote on the bed. The News is on.

"In other news," the reporter announces, "A murder in Los Angeles leaves the police dazed and confused. A woman named Theresa Monroe and a man named David Morton were murdered two days ago. Apparently, Theresa was suffocated in her sleep, and David awoken to find her killer. He pulled out a gun and shot the killer, but the killer still carried on and slit his throat. No sight of the killer or Theresa's husband, Adam. Speculations say that Adam and the killer are the same person. I swear, I have never seen such a gruesome sight in my life. The whole country is in shock with this!"

Linderman looks in shock. He can't believe that he was standing next to a murderer in the elevator. Immediately, he calls the police.

"911, what seems to be your emergency?"

"Hello, there's a murderer here."

"Okay sir, where are you at?"

"The Red Swan Hotel, Room 308."

"Okay sir, we're on our way."

He hangs up. Someone knocks on the door.

"Just a second!"

He slowly walks over to the door. All the doors in the hotel are red to match with the name, "Red" Swan Hotel. He opens the door and almost faints.

"You!"

It's Adam.

"Hello there."

Linderman asks in fright, "Have you been following me?"

Adam chuckles a little.

"Yes, I've been standing outside your door for a while. I'm sorry you felt the need to call the police. Now, I am forced to kidnap you and make you a hostage victim."

His voice sounds calm, no nervousness or fear in his voice at all. It's completely different from before in the elevator. Adam pulls out his sword and holds it up to Linderman's neck.

"The police will be here, ya know!"

Adam at first doesn't respond.

He smoothly responds, "It'll take about three minutes for them to get here. That's plenty of time for me."

Daniel tries to act though by saying, "What if I don't cooperate?"

Adam grins.

"Then I'll have to kill you."

"You can't kill me!"

"And why not?"

Honestly, Daniel didn't have a response for that. Outside the hotel, police sirens can be heard.

"Damn, that was quicker than I expected. Oh well, time is short. Get up!"

Daniel at first refuses to do so, but soon enough he gets up. Adam places the sword around his neck.

"It's time to go", he quietly announces.

Adam begins taking Linderman out, but it's too late. As they leave the room, the elevator doors open and a small group of cops see them.

"Drop your weapon and release the hostage!", the first cop orders.

"Great", Linderman thinks, "Now I've been reduced to hostage."

The cops point their guns at us. The first cop repeats himself.

"I said, drop your weapon and release the hostage!"

Adam smirks as he slowly puts down the sword. Then out of nowhere, he begins to run. The cops shoot and Linderman ducks. All the bullet hit Adam, but he doesn't fall down, or stop, or do anything except run.

"What the hell?", the first cop asks in confusion.

The first cop motions for the other cops to chase after Adam. He walks over to Daniel, who's frightened.

"Son, are you alright?"

Daniel, practically petrified, looks up and nods. In the distance, broken glass can be heard.

"What was that?", the confused Linderman questioned.

"I don't know, wait here!"

One of the cops come back. He's bleeding terribly and Adam is holding a sword through his chest. Nobody makes a sound.

"What happened to the others?", the curious leader cop asks.

"Dead" is his response.

Adam pulls the sword out of the other cop's chest. He falls over dead. Adam points his sword at the leader cop, and then points it at Linderman.

"I want him", he tells the leader cop.

The cop nudges Linderman to get up. He walks over to Adam, slowly and cautiously. The leader cop foolishly then points his gun and begins shooting. Adam pushes Linderman aside and slices the cop's chest. The leader cop sees the bullet wounds heal themselves and freaks out. Adam menacingly laughs as the cop falls over. Linderman crawls over to the leader cop.

"You, you're coming with me", Adam orders.

Linderman extends his arm over the leader cop.

"What are you doing?"

Adam and the leader cop watch in horror and surprise as Linderman heals the cop's sword wound. Adam has complete shock in his eyes. The leader cop is healed, but he doesn't do anything for a long time. Linderman stands up, slowly.

"This is crazy!", the leader cop declares, "I'm getting out of here!"

Despite the fact that Adam's standing in front of him, the cop runs for his life toward the elevator and escapes. Adam smiles warmly at Linderman.

"Are you going to kill me?", Daniel asks.

"Why did you save him? I could've killed you", Adam asks back.

"I don't know. I just like helping people."

Adam continues to smile warmly.

"You're special. You have a magnificent gift", Adam tells him.

"It's nothing _that_ special", he modestly replies, "You have a gift too. You should be dead."

"It's just a gift. I can't get hurt, I can't die, I can't age, I can't even get sick. You can heal people. I've been looking for special people like me."

Linderman isn't afraid anymore, he feels good.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to find as many special people as I can. I want to create a sort of group to save the world, to heal it of the evils that reside on this little planet. You're the first person I've found."

Linderman's reasoning and suspicions kick back in.

"Wait, why should I trust you? You're a murderer, you just killed a group of cops. If there's any evil here it's you!"

Adam almost laughs at that.

"Sometimes, bad things must be done to accomplish good goals."

Adam sticks out his hand.

"What do you say, do you want to join me?"

Linderman has confusion in his eyes. He doesn't know if he should trust Adam, but for some reason, he wants to join. This is something he's been waiting for his entire life. The inner conflict is visible. Then, he has an answer.

"Sure."

Linderman shakes Adam's hand. This is the start of a new friendship.

Adam asks him, "By the way, do you know anyone that can help? Anyone special?"

Linderman smiles and says, "I don't know anyone special, but I do know someone that can help. We were in the war together."

There is silence for a moment, then Adam tells him, "I think we should get out of here."

And so, the search for special people began.

(Chapter 2: The Search will take place shortly afterward. Adam and Linderman will begin the search for special people, starting with Linderman's war buddy, "Dallas". Things will become complicated when the next person they find puts up a fight.)


	2. The Search

**ADAM'S DISCIPLES**

**CHAPTER 2: THE SEARCH**

January 18, 1969, the day that Daniel Linderman and Adam Monroe met. To recap events, Linderman meets Adam, Adam meets the police, and Adam reveals his plans to search for evolved humans. Now, Linderman searches for someone he believes to be non-powered but useful, "Dallas."

"Dallas" is sitting in his living room with his wife and toddler son, looking saddened. The war has taught him to never trust anyone. It taught Linderman how to be stronger. Linderman is walking to the door, Adam watches from a distance.

"Are you sure he can help?", Adam cautiously asks.

"I'm positive," Linderman confidently answers.

He knocks on the door. Nobody comes. After a moment or two or nobody coming, he rings the doorbell. "Dallas" comes to the door and opens it. Shock, rage, depression, and mostly confusion lies in his eyes.

"Austin?"

"I owe you an apology."

On a park bench, "Dallas" and "Austin" discuss the war and what happens next.

"You taught me an important lesson during the war," Linderman tells him, "I understand now, great men are willing to make a sacrifice to save the world."

Linderman pauses for a moment, clearly seeing the doubt in his eyes.

"Think about my offer," Linderman continues saying, "Together we can do great things. We've been strangers for too long . . . "

"Dallas" interrupts him.

"I don't even know your real name, Austin."

"Linderman."

"Petrelli."

They shake hands. Linderman looks behind them at Adam.

"Petrelli, I want you to meet a friend of mine."

Arthur Petrelli turns around and sees Adam, who waves from the distance.

"He's a good friend of mine, and he's been anxious to meet you."

Later that day, Adam, Linderman, and Petrelli return to the house. Arthur's wife, Angela, is waiting for them.

"So boys, where have you been?"

She sounds a little suspicious.

"Mrs. Petrelli, I was just meeting your husband. He's a great man."

Adam sounds way too fake saying that, but it didn't matter, it worked.

"Well the next time you men go out, please call and let me know. Fair enough?"

"Definitely!" is Adam's even faker sounding response, "Besides, we were just leaving. Come on Linderman. It was nice meeting you Arthur!"

Arthur doesn't really respond. As they left, Adam stopped and turned around.

He starts saying, "Mrs. Petrelli . . . ," but is interrupted.

"Please, call me Angela."

"All right then. Angela, I was just curious, are you a comic book fan?"

And so, by the end of that dreadful conversation, Angela joined the gang as well.

The date is now April 25, 1976. For seven years, the four of them have been searching for evolved humans. Over the course of those seven years, Arthur and Angela Petrelli have discovered that they have special abilities as well. There was no real way to start looking. There were no tracking systems, no advanced technologies, they couldn't get someone with clairvoyance to find people because they couldn't even find someone with clairvoyance. Linderman, Arthur, and Angela are sitting on a park bench. It's a breezy spring day.

"I just love spring."

Angela is just fantastic at starting conversations.

"I wonder what's taking Adam so long," Arthur complains.

"I wonder what the big news is," Linderman wonders.

In the distance, they see Adam running toward them like a madman.

"Has he gone mad?"

See what I mean? Anyways, Adam runs over with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Guys, I found one!", he shouts like a crazy person, "I found someone with special abilities! Well, I didn't actually meet the person, but I know his name and address."

"How did you find that?" Arthur asks with obvious skepticism.

"I just began looking around. People thought I was nuts! But some scared woman told me that her husband has a deadly power. I thought we could help him control it!" Adam explains.

He sounds so optimistic about this. Without any way to track these people, seven years to find one person is pretty good.

"Who he is?" Linderman asks with curiosity.

"His name is Maury Parkman. His wife sounded so scared of him. We should be extra cautious with him."

The four of them are at Maury's house. It's later in the day now. Adam knocks on the door.

"Hello? Mr. Parkman, my name is Adam Monroe and I want to talk to you."

No answer. Adam knocks again.

"Mr. Parkman, are you home? Maury, answer the door!"

The door slowly opens, although they don't see anyone there.

"I don't like this Adam," Linderman worryingly says.

"Hello?" Adam yells inside.

"This has gone too far," Arthur declares, "I'm sure nobody's home."

Suddenly, a loud scream pierces through them. It comes from inside. Adam is the only one fearless among the group at this point. Even Arthur is now frightened. Adam slowly steps inside the room.

"What are you doing!" Angela cries out.

Adam makes a quieting motion and proceeds. Eventually, Linderman, Arthur, and Angela follow him. The door slams shut behind them and locks.

"Adam, we have to get out of here!" Linderman shouts.

Adam confidently replies, "Are you all mad? Just all of you, shut up. I can handle this."

Adam walks over to the room where they heard the screaming. Inside is a hooded man holding a sword. Adam instinctively pulls out his sword. Everyone looks in shock as they realize something, the two swords are the same.

"Do I have your sword, or do you have mine?"

He's lost it now. The hooded man begins to slice at Adam, who dodges the sword. It almost cut his head off.

"You almost cut my head off you bastard!"

Adam and the hooded man face off, having an epic sword fight. The others watch, confused and unsure on what to do. None of them have really mastered their powers yet except Adam. What can they do to help? Adam smacks the other sword out of the hooded man's hand and holds it over his head.

"I don't want to hurt you," Adam calmly tells the hooded man, "I want to help you. I don't know if your power is illusion casting, or mental manipulation, who knows? But whatever it is, I'm sure we can master it together, all of us."

Adam slowly reaches for the hood, the man doesn't stop him. Adam grabs the hood and quickly pulls it down. Adam almost faints, the others are confused.

"The man doesn't have a head!" Angela screeches.

"What are you talking about? I know bloody well who that is!" Adam shouts.

He steps back and almost drops his sword.

"But how could it be you?" Adam questions in confusion.

The man under the hood is Hiro Nakamura.

Hiro gets up and looks at Adam.

"I stole your woman, and now I'm going to steal your life," Hiro menacingly taunts.

Adam's eyes show pure anger as he strikes at Hiro, who disappears. A taunting laugh can be heard throughout the whole house.

"I can't believe he didn't have a head!" Linderman exclaims.

Adam looks at them like they're insane.

"You're all mad! You all have lost your bloody marbles!" Adam shouts at them.

Hiro's evil laugh suddenly grows a little deeper. It doesn't sound like Hiro anymore.

"It's you, isn't it! You're doing all this! Maury Parkman!" Adam lashes out at him.

Suddenly, the other Kensei sword disappears, and so does the evil laugh. The others hear something behind them and turn around. They all look in deeper shock as they see the true man behind the mirror, Maury. He's young, skinny, and handsome, but his hair is starting to turn grey.

"Are you really Maury?" Linderman asks.

Maury nods.

"Yes I am."

"Can we help you, Maury?" Adam kindly asks as he approaches him.

"I don't know."

Maury has tears in his eyes, like maybe the power is a burden to him. He doesn't need to say it, they can just tell. The others gather around him and Adam places his hand on Maury's shoulder.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright. Come with us," Adam comfortingly suggests.

"I can't. I have a wife and son."

Maury points to the ceiling.

"The little guy's sleeping right now."

"It's not a full time job," Adam tells him, "There's no pressure whatsoever. But if you happen to change your mind, here's my card."

Adam hands Maury a card with his name, current location, and phone number on it.

"Just give us a call," Adam says with a wink.

The four of them slowly leave the house, Maury watches them go and keeps looking at the card Adam gave him. The door opens fine, it's not locked anymore. The four of them leave one by one, the last one out is Adam, who closes the door behind him.

(Chapter 3: The Company will take place a year later. By then, Maury has joined them and they have found more people with and without powers like Bob Bishop, Kaito Nakamura, Charles Deveaux, etc. There are thirteen of them, including Adam. The group of them have gained enough money and power to start their own business, their own company, and that's exactly what they do.)


	3. The Company

**ADAM'S DISCIPLES**

**CHAPTER 3: THE COMPANY**

"The best laid plans of mice and men."

"What am I, the mouse or the man?"

"Honestly, I consider you to be a rat."

Arthur Petrelli is pointing a gun at Linderman.

"You sold us out!" Arthur yells at him.

Linderman coldly stares at him.

"I'm afraid that you're mistaken," Linderman calmly replies.

Arthur's ready to shoot.

"All Adam wanted for us was to join together and heal the world! But you couldn't handle that! You had to recruit someone without powers! Someone possibly against us! What were you thinking?" Dallas shouts.

Linderman smiles.

"I asked you to join us, even though you didn't have powers at the time. Adam asked your wife to join as well, but she didn't have powers yet either. Before you go blaming me, why don't you ask yourself who started all of this?" Linderman says as his smile disappears.

Arthur lowers his gun, Linderman nods and leaves the room.

They're in an old shack, abandoned and far from most of society. It's close to a forest and lake. Outside, by the lake, Adam is with the others. Bob Bishop is touching the lake, seeing if he can turn it into gold. Angela Petrelli is concentrating on something. Adam is training. Kaito is training with him. He is somehow mimicking Adam's movements so perfectly. They're attacking something that's not there. Maury Parkman is standing by there, providing the illusion of many warriors attacking them. Charles Deveaux is watching everyone, playfully laughing. They all look so young. Suddenly, a tiny glimmer of gold appears at the edge of the lake.

"Yes, it's working!" Bob exclaims in gleam.

"That's good, you're starting to master your power," Charles says with sincerity.

It was a beautiful sight. Everyone was doing well. Angela's eyes suddenly turn red.

"I see something!" she screams.

Everyone stops what they're doing.

"What do you see, Angela?" Adam asks.

Her eyes are still red.

"I see Linderman arguing with my husband. Arthur's pointing a gun at him. Old friends are being torn apart," she says, almost like she's in a trance.

Arthur is walking through the forest and arrives at the lake. Angela's eyes return to normal.

"Precognition is a very powerful gift. Thank you," Adam calmly states to her.

Arthur looks at everyone.

"What's going on here?" Arthur asks with suspicion.

Back at the shack, Victoria Pratt enters.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time."

"No, please, sit down Victoria."

She sits down on a wooden chair.

She exclaims fascinatingly, "I've been trying to find all the research that I can. This girl is very special. I think there's something extraordinary inside her. Something that can save us. The key to unlocking the mysteries of this group's powers."

Linderman seems to be listening.

"Shanti is a very interesting little girl", he agrees.

Back outside, Arthur arrives to the others.

"Arthur, have you been fighting with Daniel?" Adam calmly asks, almost like they were children.

Arthur looks shocked.

"How did you know?"

Adam smiles and looks at Angela.

"Don't forget, your wife can see the future," Adam reminds him.

"Has she mastered it yet?" he asks with curiosity.

Angela nods at her husband.

"What seems to be the problem?" Adam calmly asks.

Arthur sighs.

"I'm not quite used to Victoria yet. I mean, we found the others early on, but she just arrived long after them. Plus, she has no powers, she's just a scientist."

Adam nods understandingly.

"I understand, but we have to get used to her," he says, "We can't just hate her forever."

Arthur nods.

"By the way, could I speak to you privately?" Adam asks.

Arthur looks confused, but nods anyway.

"Sure."

Adam leaves the group and takes Arthur into the forest. Back to Linderman and Victoria.

"Where are the others?" Linderman asks.

"Carlos went to see his family, Paula and Harry went to the bank, and Suzanne went to get more supplies," Victoria answers, "Carlos will be back by tonight."

Back to Adam and Arthur. Adam pulls Arthur to speak with him privately. Adam's expression goes from calm to angry.

"Listen, if you want to ruin everything I've started, then I'll be forced to stop you," Adam angrily yet quietly exclaims, "Victoria has found the key to all our problems, the answers to all our questions. If you want her to leave, then I'll be forced to ask you to leave."

Arthur looks intimidated and betrayed.

"Fine, I'll stay. But if anything bad happens because of her, I'm not going to help you," Arthur says as a threat to Adam.

Adam smirks and returns to the lake, everyone pretends they didn't just hear all of that.

"Go back to your training!" Adam orders as he storms off.

The others glance at each other as Arthur returns. Arthur notices this.

"Don't say anything!" Arthur orders as he also leaves.

The others continue their training.

"That man doesn't care about anyone but himself," Kaito observes.

"Unfortunately, men like him are everywhere," Charles points out.

"He's always been hot-headed. Once he cools down, he's just like you and me," Angela comments.

Charles laughs at this, Bob looks over at them.

"I'm more worried about Victoria. It's tough being the new girl, especially with Adam," Bob remarks.

Maury nods in agreement.

"This is gonna be tough year. I heard that Adam has some big news," Maury explains, "That can't be good, can it?"

Bob and Charles look worried, Angela and Kaito look unafraid.

"What more can he possibly tell us?" Bob asks.

"We still have a lot to learn," Kaito reminds them.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Charles cautions them.

Later that night, everyone is preparing to sleep. A loud noise is heard by the lake, like a boom sound.

"What was that?" Linderman questions.

Everyone gets up and slowly leaves the shack. They see fireworks sparkling in the sky, right above the lake.

"We should see what's going on," Angela tells them.

They all go through the forest. At the lake, Adam is shooting off fireworks.

"Hurry up!" Adam shouts.

They all hurry and reach the lake, looking puzzled.

"I'm having a blast!" Adam gleefully shouts.

They're still puzzled.

"I have great news! Gather around everyone!" Adam gleefully shouts.

They all form a circle around him and he stops shooting fireworks.

"What's the big news?" Linderman asks, still puzzled.

"Paula went to the bank today and used her power to get a lot of money," he alerts them.

They all glance at each other.

"But isn't that using our powers for greed?" Linderman asks.

"Yes, but trust me, it was for a good cause," Adam reassures him.

"What good cause?" Arthur asks with suspicion.

Adam smiles.

"We are starting an organization to research and experiment our powers. A place where nobody different should be afraid, a place where everyone knows what they're doing, a place where we can make a difference in the world!" Adam announces.

They all look confused and taken back. For a while, there is nothing but silence. Finally, someone breaks the tension.

"What?" Arthur almost screams in confusion.

"Yeah, trust me, it's a great idea! We have enough people, we have enough money, we have enough determination! Come on, it'll work! Trust me!" Adam screams back.

"You keep saying 'trust me.' Why?" Arthur asks, still suspiciously.

"Do you really think this could work?" Linderman questions.

Adam's smile fades.

"Yes, I really do," Adam says with confidence.

Adam looks around, his students all seem doubtful, except for one.

"Why not?" Charles asks, hope gleaming in his eyes, "We have to keep our faith and pride. I believe this will work."

Adam warmly smiles, the others begin to consider the idea.

"Thank you Charles," Adam warmly says.

Charles nods back. The others look back at Adam.

"I'm sure it could work," Linderman starts.

"Me too," Angela says, still taken back a little.

"I guess we can't be sure unless we try," Bob reassuringly agrees.

"I guess you got me too," Maury says.

"And me," Kaito says.

"You know I'm in," Victoria tells him.

Harry, Paula, and Suzanne agree as well. They all put their hands in, like right before a sports game. The only one still skeptical is Arthur. They all look at him.

"Why about you, Arthur?" Adam asks.

Arthur looks at them, he was always the glass-half-empty type. It wasn't necessarily his fault. The war contributed to most, if not all of his depression, but even he couldn't accept it yet. But, he looks at his friends, sighs, and slowly puts his hand in too.

He calmly and slowly says, "I'm in too."

The others cheer for him. They all begin to celebrate crazily like Adam was before. It was joyous time for all of them. Tomorrow will be the first day of the rest of their lives.

(Chapter 4: The Virus will take place a little while after The Company is founded and built. Adam will be lecturing his students when Victoria interrupts with big news, her subject has a deadly virus inside of her.)


	4. The Virus

**ADAM'S DISCIPLES**

**CHAPTER 4: THE VIRUS**

Victoria Pratt is in a lab, she's looking at a sample of something in shock. The date is February 14, 1977. A building for The Company has been built in an unknown location. The Company is young, and that is the only building for it so far. Inside another room, Adam Monroe is speaking to his students.

"Humans, probably the most complex of creatures," Adam starts.

Daniel Linderman, Angela and Arthur Petrelli, Kaito Nakamura, Maury Parkman, Bob Bishop, and Charles Deveaux are all sitting in a circle around him. They're listening in fascination. Adam continues the speech.

"We can contain so much, yet use so little of our minds. We never use our full potentials. Most humans never know what their purpose in life is. People like us, however, realize that we are all special. Every man, woman, and child on this planet is special, unique. We're like snowflakes, all unique. But uniqueness means nothing if we don't use it to our advantage. Unlike most people, we have special gifts that can save the world. We can protect mankind and help them realize their full potentials just like ours. Alone, each of use is useless, helpless, and unwilling. But together, our strengths combine and we become one. We are not just people, we are a symbol, we are the symbol of hope. When people realize what they're doing, they will not see us as a threat, they will see us as a sign. A sign of salvation onto mankind. A sign that maybe there's more out there then just their own silly little worlds. There's a whole world to explore! We will become a universal message to all! A message of hope and realization! Our message will be to open your eyes and open your minds! Connect with everyone around you because we are all connected! This world has too much beauty to waste! Together, we can all make a difference! Victoria has been examining something that could be the key to all of this! What she has found in a little girl is our first step to saving the world! We can help people like us, with her help. What she has could save everyone!"

The students happily clap and cheer, Adam smiles on.

"Thank you, thank you," Adam says with a smile.

Suddenly, this celebration is interrupted by Victoria slamming open the doors.

"Adam, I found out what it is!" Victoria shouts.

Everyone stares at her with anticipation.

"Yes my dear, what it is?" Adam asks with excitement and hope.

She sadly looks at them. At first, she cannot speak. But finally, she tells them.

"Sir, it's a...it's a virus."

All the hope washes off their faces. Their smiles disappear and their cheering fades. Everyone in that room was emotionally destroyed by those three words, "it's a virus." The one thing they believed could solve all their problems turns out to be something that kills. All of their research would've started from that, but now, they have nothing. Everyone took it hard, but nobody took it as hard as Adam.

Denial is the first natural response in a human.

"That's impossible," Adam sadly exclaims.

Victoria is about to cry.

"I'm sorry, but it is," she replies while crying.

Everyone looks at each other, completely in shock.

"I can't believe this," Adam says depressingly.

This next comment will change everything.

"Maybe she's lying," Arthur exclaims.

Everyone looks at him.

"Why would she lie about this?" Angela asks.

Arthur doesn't have an answer for that.

"Your suspicions of her have gone too far!" Linderman declares.

Arthur looks betrayed. He looks at everyone, who has the same look Linderman has. Adam calmly moves over to him.

"Get out," Adam calmly orders.

Arthur looks at him with pure anger.

"Fine, I'm leaving," Arthur announces, "But don't expect me to come back."

He stomps off and pushes Victoria out of his way as he leaves. Angela doesn't even follow him. Her loyalties to Adam are too strong. She merely watches him leave with an emotionless expression.

"It's okay everyone," Linderman reassuringly states, "He'll come back."

Linderman looks at Victoria.

"Are you okay?" he calmly asks.

She looks up at him.

"Sure," she replies.

Adam hasn't said a word yet. He's still in complete shock. Adam finally says something.

"How did you know it was a virus?" Adam asks her.

She pauses for a moment.

"Because I tested the sample on Carlos, Suzanne, Harry, and Paula. They're all dead now," she sadly announces.

The others look at each other again. Adam almost faints.

"This is just too much," Adam says in shock.

Linderman places his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright," he reassuringly states.

Adam briefly gives a warm smile, but it quickly fades away.

"What do we do now?" Maury asks the others.

"We can still go on," Kaito suggests.

"How? We're running out of money and we have to start over again!" Bob negatively argues.

"Remember, hope is the key," Charles reminds them.

"Forget the stupid key!" Bob lashes back, "We're all done for!"

Linderman gets up and calmly walks over to Bob.

"How can we continue now?" Bob continues.

Linderman slaps Bob in the face.

"Get a hold of yourself," Linderman calmly commands.

"He's right, we must stay calm," Adam tells them.

They all try to stay calm, but doubt fills their eyes. The most doubt lies in Kaito's eyes. His trust in Adam has slowly faded.

Later that day, Linderman is in the lab, observing the sample. He's making sure that Victoria is right. A gun suddenly is pointed at his head. Adam doesn't move.

"Arthur?" Linderman asks with fake surprise.

"You know it's me," Arthur responds.

"You can't kill me," Linderman reminds him.

"A bullet through the brain can kill anyone," Arthur retaliates.

"Touche."

"Once you're dead, this company will be saved."

"You don't believe that."

"How do you know what I believe? You don't know anything!"

"I've been alive for centuries. I know so much more than you do."

"Do you? Because I think you don't have a clue."

Maury walks in and stops in shock.

"What's going on?" Maury innocently asks.

Arthur quickly turns around and shoots him in the chest. Linderman turns around and a glimmer of fear fills him.

"Now you know how serious I am!" Arthur yells.

"Really?" Linderman confidently retorts, "Because I still think you won't kill me."

Arthur is about to kill him. He shoots the gun, but he quickly discovers that he already used the last bullet on Maury. He keeps shooting emptiness at Linderman.

"Damn it!" he curses.

Linderman looks up with an evil look. He grins menacingly. Now Arthur looks afraid.

"Goodbye, old friend," Linderman evilly tells them.

"No, please, I'm sorry," Arthur begs.

"You thought you were so tough, didn't you! You thought you could mess with me! Humanity doesn't deserve a second chance! Not with people like you!" Linderman shouts.

Linderman tackles Arthur, pulls his gun away, and knocks him out. Adam gets up and throws the empty gun to the side.

"This isn't over," Adam declares.

Linderman walks over to Maury and kneels over him.

"Poor Maury," Linderman sadly says.

Linderman places his hand on Maury's chest. He's healing Maury. After a while, Maury wakes up.

"How do you feel?" Linderman asks.

Maury can't believe what just happened.

"I'm fine," Maury says, still in shock.

"That's great to hear," Linderman says with fake sincerity.

Maury sees the knocked out Arthur.

"He shot me, right?" Maury asks.

Linderman nods. Maury's eyes become filled with hatred, Linderman notices this.

"Maury, I want you to do a favor for me," Linderman says.

Maury nods.

"Sure."

"I want you to help me get revenge on Arthur," Linderman tells them.

An evil smiles fills both of their faces.

"Let's do it," Maury confidently says.

Linderman shakes hands with Maury.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Maury and Linderman get up.

"What should we do with him now?" Maury asks.

Linderman looks at the knocked out Maury.

"Let me take care of this," Linderman orders.

Maury smiles and nods. He leaves the lab, pretending that nothing happened. In another room, Kaito and Charles are discussing what happened.

"I think Adam's losing his mind," Kaito says.

"How do you know?" Charles questions.

"A person can lose their mind in an instant. One moment, no matter how big or small it is, can bring an entire life down," Kaito explains.

"Let's just hope that if he has lost his mind, he won't drag us down with him," Charles says worriedly says.

"I hope so too," Kaito comfortably says, "You're a great man, Charles. Always seeing the good in others, the bright side of things. If we're all dragged down with him, you'll be the last to go."

Charles smiles.

"Don't forget, you're a great man too."

In the same room, Angela is staring at the wall. She's away from Charles and Kaito. A blank expression fills her face. She's clearly torn between her loyalty to Adam and her love for Arthur.

(Chapter 5: Choosing Sides will take place the next day. As the title suggests, the founders will begin to choose sides. Linderman and Maury will get revenge on Arthur. Adam will begin to lose his mind and hate humanity. Kaito, Charles, and Bob will plan an uprising against Adam. Angela will be forced to choose between her mentor and her husband. Victoria will attempt to destroy the virus but will be stopped by someone unexpected.)


	5. Choosing Sides

**ADAM'S DISCIPLES**

**CHAPTER 5: CHOOSING SIDES**

Adam is in the lab, observing the virus. He's hoping that it's something else. Victoria Pratt enters.

"Come in dear, I was just observing this...virus," Adam tells her.

Victoria is a little worried.

"Adam, are you sure you're alright?" she asks.

"I'm great, don't worry about me," he tells her.

For a while there is uncomfortable silence. Adam breaks it.

"Victoria, what are you doing in here?" Adam asks, almost suspiciously.

Victoria is scared.

"Well, I was um, coming here to..."

She can't finish the sentence. Adam gives a certain look. He knows what she was there for.

"You came here to destroy the virus, didn't you?" he calmly asks.

She nods, she is truly afraid of Adam at this point.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, not yet," he calmly yet menacingly tells her.

Victoria can't respond. She slowly steps out of the room, completely panicked.

"She is way too emotional," Adam thinks out loud.

In another room, Kaito, Charles, Bob, and Angela are discussing Adam.

"He is out of his mind," Kaito says.

"So what do we do about it?" Bob asks.

"We could kill him," Kaito suggests.

"Then would we be any better than he is?" Charles points out.

"What about you, Angela? What do you think we should do?" Kaito asks her.

Angela turns and looks at them.

"I think we should find my husband first," Angela suggests.

"We can't save him, nobody can," Kaito tells her.

"He can help us, he always had bright ideas," Angela defends him.

"No, it is completely out of the question!" Kaito exclaims.

"We can't fight now. We have no idea what to do. Let's not become more divided," Bob calms them.

"Men like Adam become obsessed with power," Charles says, "He is only as powerful as the people he trusts."

Kaito gets the subtle hints.

"If we rebel against him, he is powerless," Kaito explains.

"How do we rebel against him? We're just discovering our powers. Adam has been alive for almost 400 years! Who knows how much he has learned, he could stop us in an instant!" Bob disagrees.

"If we all came together, we can stop him," Kaito continues.

"But our powers aren't as good as his. Precognition, dream manipulation, alchemy, these powers aren't for fighting. The only person who can actually use his power to fight back is you, Kaito. Muscle mimicry is a fighting skill, ours are not," Bob explains.

There is a pause in the room.

"We can never know unless we try," Kaito argues.

Bob sighs.

"Fine, I'm in," Bob unwillingly agrees.

Maury Parkman enters the room.

"What's going on in here?" Maury suspiciously asks.

Angela gets up.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," she tells him, "Maury, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Maury nods, Angela goes outside the room with him and closes the room. The three of them gets the idea.

"She's a smart girl," Kaito remarks.

"What exactly is she doing?" Charles asks.

"She's recruiting Maury. His power can stop Adam for sure," Kaito says with enthusiasm.

"It's too risky, he could be on Adam's side," Bob warns them, "Like a spy."

Outside the room, Angela and Maury are talking.

"I know you know where my husband is," Angela accuses.

Maury pauses.

"Tell me where he is," Angela demands.

"I can't, not yet," Maury says.

"Why not?" Angela meanly asks.

"I can't tell you," Maury says with hesitation.

Angela grabs him and slams him into a wall.

"Listen, I just want to know where he is," Angela explains.

"You must really love him," Maury says.

Angela pauses, Maury detects something wrong.

"Wait a second!" Maury figures out, "Something's wrong here. Why do you want to see him so badly?"

Angela doesn't answer at first.

"Well because he's my husband and I love him," she meekly says.

Maury doesn't believe her.

"You're hiding something from him and you don't want him to find out! Is that it?" he accuses.

Angela looks appalled and yet guilty. Maury sees this.

"Look, I can use my power to get the answer, but it would be much easier if you told me," he calmly threatens.

Angela looks up at him and sighs.

"Fine, I'll tell you," she says.

Arthur Petrelli wakes up. It's dark and cold. He's locked in a storage room.

"Hello?" Arthur calls out.

Arthur stands up, confused and with a headache.

"Is anybody there? Why is it so dark?" Arthur confusingly asks.

Arthur looks around in the darkness. He realizes that in this dark empty room, he can't really use his power well. The power to know how things work doesn't work if you don't know what the thing is. Looking for an escape route isn't easy if you don't know where you're at. Linderman is in a room, pondering. Maury and Angela suddenly burst in, startling Linderman.

"What's wrong with you?" Linderman loudly asks.

They close the door behind them.

"We have great news," Maury informs him, "We know how to get revenge."

"Isn't locking him in a storage room enough?" Linderman asks.

Maury grins, Linderman realizes that there's more, and he grins evilly too.

"We have information that can mess with his head," Maury continues.

"Like what?" Linderman asks, clearly intrigued.

"Angela, why don't you tell him?" Maury signals to Angela.

Back to Kaito, Charles, and Bob. They're all still waiting for Angela to bring Maury in. They begin to get the idea that they've been duped.

"Guys, I think we've been duped," Bob says.

"Why would she just leave us like that?" Kaito questions.

"Maybe she was working for Adam too," Charles says sarcastically.

Kaito looks at him.

"What? I was just messing around. This is getting ridiculous already," Charles tells them.

"You suggested the idea of an uprising," Kaito points out.

"No, I didn't," Charles disagrees.

"Then you certainly hinted at it," Kaito retorts.

"But I didn't really think you guys would do this," Charles explains, "If we try to bring Adam down, we'll have to stoop him down to our level."

"So in all seriousness, what do you think we should do?" Kaito asks.

Charles pauses.

"Well, I think we should make our own secret Company. A group or society or something like that. A place where we can actually do what we always wanted to do, help people. A place without viruses and mad leaders and deceptions. A group that can rival Adam's, so that maybe he'll have to realize what he's doing,' Charles suggests.

Kaito and Bob look at each other in shock.

"No offense Charles, but that's a pretty bad idea," Bob insults.

"Well that's why I didn't even want to mention it," Charles tells them.

"So back to Angela. If she's with Adam and she heard our plan, we're screwed," Bob tells them.

"We can still fight back," Kaito argues.

"But she'll know when we're coming!" Bob argues back.

"Trust me, she won't. Once they see how corrupt Adam is, the good in them will compel them to come back to our side," Kaito points out.

"Okay, you're all stupid!" Bob shouts.

Bob stands up and leaves the room. Back at the storage room, Arthur makes his way across and finally finds a door.

"Yes! A door!" Arthur shouts in gleam.

Arthur opens the door and finds himself in one of the hallways.

"Okay, back to business," Arthur says.

Suddenly, the hallway begins to become distorted. Arthur steps back in fear.

"What's going on?" he calls out.

He hears a noise coming from one of the rooms.

"Hello?" he asks in fear.

Arthur slowly makes his way to the room. He slowly reaches the door and opens it. He hears moaning noises. His face looks in shock. Inside, Angela and Kaito are having sex. Arthur is speechless.

"Honey?" he meekly calls out to her.

He slams the door and runs down the hallway toward the lab. The illusion fades and Angela, Maury, and Linderman appear from one of the rooms. Angela looks upset, Maury and Linderman are smiling.

"I can't believe you made me tell you that," Angela angrily says.

"You wouldn't tell us, so we had to use Maury. I'm so sorry dear," Linderman explains.

Angela looks at Linderman and spits in his face. She proceeds to stomp off. Maury is ready to go after her, but Linderman stops him.

"What's wrong?" Maury asks.

"He's going to the lab. Adam will deal with them. Besides, if he finds out we were causing this, he'd kill us," Linderman warns him.

Maury is deeply afraid of Adam. He's willing to risk it all out of fear. Inside the lab, Arthur comes running in and finds Adam.

"Arthur, I knew you'd come back," Adam tells him.

"I don't know what to do, I just saw something horrific!" Arthur exclaims.

Adam turns around and looks at him with sympathetic eyes. Angela comes in and Arthur pushes her away.

"Arthur please, it's not what you think!" she tries to explain.

"Shut up! You cheated on me and don't even deny it! I saw you with him!" he exclaims.

"With who?" Adam asks them.

"Kaito Nakamura!" Arthur tells him.

Adam looks upset.

"We have to settle this, now," Adam tells them, "Arthur, go fetch Kaito and bring him here. Angela, you're not going anywhere."

Back in the other room, Charles is sleeping. Kaito is sitting there, trying to think of a plan. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. Kaito gets up and answers it. Arthur is there.

"Arthur, you're alive?" Kaito asks.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Arthur angrily says, "Adam needs to see you."

Kaito is worried, he thinks Adam knows about the uprising plans. Arthur has flames burning in his eyes, pure anger is flowing at Kaito.

"Let's go," Arthur hurries him.

Kaito and Arthur leave the room, closing the door on their way out. Charles wakes up, his eyes are completely white. He was using his power of dream manipulation, but on who? Back in the lab, Adam and Angela wait for Arthur and Kaito. Suddenly, Bob shows up.

"Bob, what are you doing here?" Angela asks.

"We have big news," Bob explains, "Someone knows about this Company. He's been tracking us and he wants to meet us. He has an extraordinary gift!"

"Who is it?" Adam asks.

Bob pauses for a moment.

"He says his name is Richard Drucker."

(Chapter Six: Confrontations will take place right after this. Angela, Kaito, and Arthur will have a huge confrontation as secrets are revealed and alliances broken. Adam will meet the mysterious Richard Drucker. Charles will begin to assemble his secret society. Victoria will mysteriously disappear. Bob will confront Linderman and Maury about her disappearance. Everything will fall apart.)


	6. Confrontations

**ADAM'S DISCIPLES**

**CHAPTER 6: CONFRONTATIONS**

Adam and Angela are in the lab, waiting for Arthur and Kaito. Suddenly, Bob enters the room.

"Bob, what are you doing here?" Angela asks.

"We have big news," Bob explains, "Someone knows about this Company. He's been tracking us and he wants to meet us. He has an extraordinary gift!"

"Who is it?" Adam asks.

Bob pauses for a moment.

"He says his name is Richard Drucker," Bob tells him.

"Okay, where is he?" Adam calmly asks.

Bob leads Adam out of the room. A few minutes later, Arthur and Kaito come to the room. Kaito pauses and exchanges a look with Angela. Their looks show guilt and fear. Arthur has the power to understand how things work. Even with emotions, Arthur understands something. With these short glances, even before anybody says anything, Arthur understands that they have slept with each other before. Calmly, Arthur looks at his wife.

"Sweetheart," Arthur begins, "I want you to answer this question. I want you to answer it honestly. So tell me, have you been sleeping with Kaito?"

Angela looks at Arthur with a stern look.

"You already know the answer to that question," Angela tells him.

Kaito looks panicked. Arthur nods.

"Did I see you sleeping with him just a few minutes ago?" he asks.

Kaito now looks confused. Angela notices this.

"No," she responds, almost emotionlessly.

Anger fills Arthur's eyes.

"But I just saw you two," Arthur explains, obviously trying to remain calm.

"No you didn't," Angela argues, "You saw an illusion. Maury forced me to reveal my affairs, and used it against you. He was working with Linderman, who wanted revenge on you. That's the truth. If you don't believe me, ask them yourself. Kaito has been in another room this whole time."

Angela stated her case loud and clear. Arthur didn't want to believe this elaborate story, but deep down he believed it.

"I can't believe this," Arthur says, "I can't believe you. I don't know why you would lie to me."

"I didn't," Angela sharply argues.

Arthur wants to hit her, but he doesn't. Without saying a word, he angrily stomps out of the room. A confused Kaito looks to Angela.

"Is that true?" Kaito even doubtfully asks.

Angela nods and slowly leaves the room. We go to an interrogation room. Richard Drucker sits there. He's wearing a big coat, glasses, and a cap. He's patiently waiting, observing the room he's in. Adam and Bob enter. Richard smiles.

"Adam Monroe, it's nice to finally meet you."

Adam smiles.

"I could say the same, Drucker."

Adam sits down in the chair in front of him.

"Do you want me to stay, sir?" Bob asks.

"No, leave us," Adam answers, his tone is a little more serious now.

Bob leaves the room, locking the door with an coded lock.

"So, I'm curious, what exactly can you do?" Adam asks in a serious tone.

Richard's still smiling.

"A lot of things," Richard replies.

Suddenly, the lights go off and the alarm system deactivates, opening the door. Adam looks around, shocked.

"The biggest mistake you made," Richard begins intimidating him, "Was letting me in here."

Adam looks truly afraid, and then suddenly he begins to laugh. He's laughing like a madman.

"What's so funny?" Richard asks.

"Bob's not the only man who works for me," Adam says, still laughing.

"I know," Richard replies.

Adam's laughing stops, his powerful eyes disappear and turn back to fright. For the first time in a very long time, Adam has been defeated. Meanwhile, Bob is walking down a hallway. The lights start to flicker, Bob looks up and sighs.

"Maury, I know that you're in here, enough with the illusions," Bob warns.

Maury appears behind Bob.

"Fine, enough with the illusions," Maury says.

Bob turns around, startled but not surprised.

"Flickering lights? That's the best you can do?" Bob taunts.

Maury looks confused.

"I wasn't flickering the lights," Maury says.

Bob rolls his eyes. Linderman is walking behind Bob.

"I'm afraid you're outnumbered, Bob," Linderman taunts.

Inside the interrogation room, Richard Drucker is talking to a defeated Adam.

"I've been watching your security cameras for quite some time now, and quite frankly, I'm disgusted," Richard explains, "When I first heard about this Company, I became excited. I thought there would be others like me here, but I quickly found out that I was wrong. Everyone here hates each other, you're developing a virus that could wipe out humanity, and the powers used here and used for evil. I can't take it anymore! I decided to infiltrate this place. People like you have a God complex, and people like you have one weakness: you underestimate people. Now that you've underestimated me, I decide that it's time to restart this place."

The defeated Adam looks up at Richard.

"I only have one question for you," Adam says, "Who sent you?"

Richard shakes his head in disappointment.

"You still underestimate me," Richard says, almost chuckling to himself.

Adam quickly pulls out his sword and prepares to strike. Richard responds by shooting Adam in the neck with a gun hidden in his coat.

"Pathetic," Richard says sadistically.

Adam falls over and Richard leaves the room. Adam's wound begins to heal himself, but Richard has already escaped.

"Bloody bastard," Adam mutters to himself.

The lights begin to flicker. Adam charges to the door, but it closes on him and locks.

"Damn it!" Adam shouts in anger.

Inside the lab, we see Victoria Pratt sneaking in. She's trying to destroy the virus. Suddenly, the lights in the lab flicker. She looks up in fright. There's a strange noise behind her. She turns around and sees a shadow in the distance.

"Who's there?" she asks the strange shadow.

A mysterious figure emerges from the shadows. Victoria backs up and sees the figure walk toward her. She screams. Inside another room, Charles appears to be sleeping. Kaito enters the room, confused.

"What are you doing?" Kaito asks.

Charles opens his eyes, they're red.

"Just trying something out," Charles replies.

His eyes turn back to normal.

"Who were you contacting?" Kaito suspiciously asks.

Charles pauses.

"Kaito, let me ask you something," Charles says.

Kaito nods, still suspicious.

"What?" Kaito asks curiously.

"Can you keep a secret?" Charles asks.

Outside the room, Angela is leaning against the door, listening in on their conversation.

We return to Bob, Linderman, and Maury. The three of them are just standing there. The lights stop flickering.

"We can't risk anything," Bob says, "How can we be sure that Adam is mentally stable?"

"Adam's my friend, I've known him longer than I've known you," Linderman argues.

"People change, Daniel," Bob reminds him.

Bob looks at Maury.

"You should know," he continues.

"Adam can kill us!" Maury yells, "He knows all our powers, our secrets, our weaknesses! He helped us develop our powers, what's stopping him from destroying us all?"

"If we let him control us, then we will never be free. We can stop him if we all work together," Bob says, "I'm pretty sure that Adam isn't concerned with saving the world anymore."

Someone walks around the corner.

"What's going on here?"

They turn and look at the person. It's Arthur.

"Nothing in particular, why?" Linderman says sarcastically.

Arthur gives a cold stare and then continues.

"We have a few problems," Arthur tells them.

"What problems?" Bob asks.

"Well first off, Richard Drucker has taken over the security systems," Arthur informs them.

"What?" Linderman asks in shock, "Who's Richard Drucker

"A very powerful man," Arthur replies.

"Who let him in there?" Linderman asks.

Arthur looks at Bob, who looks down sadly.

"Secondly, Victoria has been kidnaped," Arthur continues.

"By who?" Linderman asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Maury theorizes, "It has to be Drucker!"

"We can't jump to conclusions, Maury," Arthur tells him.

"Why not?" Linderman says.

Arthur gives another cold look.

"Whoever it is, we can't just kill him, we can't just take revenge or something," Arthur says, showing his awareness of Linderman's revenge scheme.

Linderman smirks.

"You're right, but a good friend once told me that we shouldn't be afraid to take risks," Linderman retorts.

Bob and Maury can clearly feel the tension between them.

Adam walks around the corner, the others stare at him.

"Gentlemen, we cannot hold back. Drucker must pay, and we will be the ones to bring him down. How can we heal the world if justice remains blind? So what do you say? Are you ready to help a blind man see?" Adam asks them.

The others look at each other. Linderman's ready, Arthur's worried, Maury's afraid, and Bob's doubtful.

"We're ready Adam," Linderman assures him.

"Good, then let's get started," Adam tells them.

(Chapter Seven: The Pursuit will continue the story. Adam, Linderman, Maury, and Bob will begin hunting down Drucker, who Adam believes kidnaped Victoria. Charles will tell Kaito a deadly secret, which Angela will overhear. Adam will also discover that the Shanti virus is missing and that Drucker has an assistant. Flash forward to 1999, Claude Rains overhears a conversation between Noah Bennet and Thompson in which Noah is ordered to kill Claude. After being shot on a bridge, Claude hides in Charles Deveaux's apartment, where he learns about the mysterious Deveaux Society.)


	7. The Pursuit

**ADAM'S DISCIPLES**

**CHAPTER 7: THE PURSUIT**

"Gentlemen, we cannot hold back. Drucker must pay, and we'll be the ones to bring him down. How can we heal the world if justice remains blind? So what do you say? Are you ready to help a blind man see?"

Adam Monroe looks at his students. Daniel Linderman is ready, Arthur Petrelli is worried, Maury Parkman is afraid, and Bob Bishop is doubtful.

"We're ready Adam," Linderman assures him.

"Good, then let's get started," Adam tells them.

**1999**

We flash forward to the year 1999. Noah Bennet is sitting in an office, talking to his boss, Thompson.

"I'm sorry Noah, but there's no other way out of this," Thompson tells him.

"You can't just order me to shoot my partner," Noah explains, "We're supposed to be after other people, not our own."

"The only thing _you're supposed_ to do is follow orders," Thompson says with a threatening tone, "If you can't do that, then I can find someone who can."

Noah sighs and considers it for a moment. An invisible Claude Rains is watching them from inside the room.

"I'm sorry, sir," Noah apologizes, "I didn't mean to doubt the Company's orders. Trust me, I'm your man."

"Good," Thompson says.

Noah gets up and begins walking out of the room, Claude quickly follows him, still invisible. Noah and Claude close the door as they leave.

Back to 1977. Victoria Pratt awakens in a dark room. She's immediately frightened, but she doesn't scream.

"Where am I?" Victoria meekly asks.

A light turns on, she appears to be in a shipping warehouse. A man's in front of her.

"We're in a building that's closed at the moment," the man tells her, "Nobody can really hear us. We're pretty isolated."

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Victoria screams, clearly panicking.

The man smiles. Suddenly, another man appears behind her.

"Well my name is Evan," the man tells her.

Evan points to the other man behind her.

"And his name is Evan," Evan continues.

Another "Evan" appears.

"And his name is Evan too."

Victoria looks frightened, yet not confused.

"Duplication," she thinks out loud.

"Very good," Evan says, "And here's the answer to your other question. You are here because your Company has made something terrible that could wipe out all of mankind."

"The virus," she thinks out loud again.

"Yes, excellent!" he says in a sarcastic tone.

Back to the Company. Adam, Arthur, Linderman, Maury, and Bob are in the virtually destroyed interrogation room.

"How did you escape?" Bob asks.

Adam gives an irritated look from this question.

"He didn't escape, Bob," Arthur tells him.

"That's enough, Arthur," Adam warns.

"I found him trapped in here and I freed him," Arthur continues.

"I said that was enough!" Adam shouts.

Bob is silenced.

"You're immortal, invincible! Why couldn't you stop him?" Bob asks.

Linderman curiously watches, so does Maury.

"The moment Drucker destroyed the security systems, I knew that he could do much more. Destroying our security systems was only the very bottom of the potential he had. With a wave of his hand, he could've completely brought down the Company if he wanted to," Adam explains.

"So why didn't he?" Bob asks, now completely curious.

"He only wanted the virus," Adam answers, "And he wanted for me to fall into his trap."

"Which he did," Arthur says with intimidation, "Adam was defeated."

"I was not defeated," Adam calmly argues, "As far as I'm concerned, only one person has ever defeated me."

"Who is it?" Bob asks.

Adam doesn't answer.

"Nobody."

Adam leaves the interrogation room.

"So who was it, Maury?" Arthur asks.

Maury can see people's most personal secrets and use them against people. He knows the one man who truly defeated Adam.

"A little man from ancient Japan named Hiro," Maury says.

"Hiro? Interesting name," Arthur comments.

Maury looks at them.

"I think I should be going now," Maury says.

Maury leaves the interrogation room, Bob looks suspiciously.

"Me too," Bob says.

Bob also leaves the room, clearly following Maury. Arthur and Linderman are alone. They both look at each other. Suddenly, without saying a word, both of them points a gun at each other. Linderman smirks and Arthur looks angry as he adjusts his glasses with his other hand.

"Interesting," Linderman says.

"Very interesting," Arthur replies.

Both of them put their guns away.

"This will have to end eventually," Arthur calmly remarks.

"I know," Linderman calmly replies.

Both of them leave the interrogation room.

Charles Deveaux is talking to Kaito Nakamura inside one of the rooms. Angela Petrelli secretly listens in from outside the room.

"Can you keep a secret?" Charles asks.

Kaito looks worried and confused.

"Sure," Kaito answers.

"I have been secretly assembling a group of people who can help us," Charles explains.

Charles smiles, Kaito's eyes fill with gleam.

"You mean they're going to help us overthrow Adam?" Kaito asks, hope filling him.

Charles's smile fades.

"No, I mean, they're going to help us start over," Charles explains, "I'm making my own 'Company' that will actually do what we all came here to do in the first place: heal the world."

Kaito's hope disappears.

"That idea is still ineffective to me," Kaito says.

Kaito gets up and leaves the room. Angela is outside waiting for him.

"Angela?"

He closes the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Kaito asks.

"I was just wondering how you're going to overthrow Adam," Angela says.

Kaito look suspicious.

"I won't be fooled, not this time," Kaito tells her, "You're on _his_ side, aren't you? Well I won't let you ruin my plan!"

Kaito begins to walk down the hallway.

"I hope your children don't end up like you someday," Angela calmly insults.

Kaito stops and turns around at her.

"I hope your son doesn't end up like you either," Kaito insults, "Men aren't meant to be whores!"

Kaito continues walking down the hallway, Angela looks upset.

Back to 1999. Noah has just shot Claude a few times on a bridge. Claude falls over near the rail and disappears. Noah runs over to the spot. An invisible Claude slowly makes his way across the bridge, trying to stay unnoticed. He's bleeding terribly. Charles Deveaux is sitting in his apartment, reading a book. Somebody knocks on his door, Charles looks up in confusion.

"That's strange," Charles thinks out loud.

He gets up and walks over to the door. The pounding on it continues.

"Hold on, I'll be there in a minute!" Charles says.

Charles opens the door and his eyes widen. A bleeding, dying Claude falls to the floor.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" Charles worriedly questions, "Let's get you some help here."

Charles picks Claude up and drags him into the apartment room, closing the door afterward.

Claude wakes up some time afterward, feeling dizzy and disoriented.

"Woah, what happened?" Claude questions.

Charles sits down next to him, startling Claude.

"You were shot...many times," Charles explains.

Claude sighs, Charles looks at him with curiosity and wonder.

"Who shot you?" Charles asks, clearly concerned.

"A very stupid man," Claude replies.

"It's usually someone stupid, isn't it," Charles jokes.

The two of them chuckle.

"The man became a father a few years ago," Claude continues, "He adopted the poor girl."

Charles keeps listening, fascinated by this sudden change in his life.

"Who are you, anyway?" Claude asks.

"My name is Charles Deveaux, I saved your life," Charles answers.

"My name is Claude," Claude introduces himself.

"Nice to meet you, Claude," Charles says, "Now please, continue your story."

"Thank you. Well anyways, the man adopted a little baby on a rooftop for Pete's sake!" Claude continues, laughing at the stupidity of it.

"A rooftop?" Charles asks.

"Yep, about 7 years ago," he explains.

Charles looks worried, Claude notices this.

"What's wrong?" Claude asks.

Charles looks at him.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think I know who's rooftop that baby was adopted on," Charles says.

Claude looks suspiciously.

"And how would you know?" Claude asks suspiciously.

"Well because I think it's mine," Charles replies.

Claude pauses in shock.

"Do you work for the Company?" Charles asks.

Claude quickly stands up.

"I think I have to go now!" Claude exclaims.

"No, please, stay here," Charles says, "I was one of the Company's founders!"

Claude stops before opening the door. He turns around, still shocked.

"What?" Claude asks.

"I helped make this Company, but back then it was a lot different," Charles explains.

"Why should I believe you?" Claude asks.

"Because there's nobody else to believe," Charles replies.

Claude realizes that he's right.

"Tell me something Claude, what do you know about the Deveaux Society?"

We return to 1977. Adam, Linderman, Maury, and Bob are in the lab. Adam is desperately searching for the Shanti virus.

"I can't believe Drucker would take the virus but leave the tracking satellite untouched," Maury wonders.

"Well he only wanted the virus," Linderman reminds them.

"We still have the tracking satellite, why don't we just track Drucker?" Bob suggests.

Adam looks at Bob.

"Good idea," Adam says, "By the way, where's Arthur?"

"Oh, I don't think Arthur's a part of the plan anymore," Linderman replies strangely.

Adam looks disappointed.

We see Richard Drucker standing in an unknown place. A bright light is glowing everywhere, Drucker looks confused.

"Where am I?" Drucker thinks out loud.

"You're asleep," a mysterious voice replies.

Drucker looks around. Charles Deveaux appears in front of him, Drucker is startled.

"Do they know where I am?" Drucker asks.

"No, but they're getting close," Charles warns him, "By the way, did you get the virus?"

Drucker nods.

"I also destroyed the security systems and..." Drucker says, not finishing the sentence.

"And?" Charles asks.

"Well I kidnaped Victoria as sort of insurance," Drucker informs.

Charles looks upset.

"The Deveaux Society is not about kidnaping or destruction," Charles explains.

"Don't worry," Drucker says, "I have my assistant looking after her, she'll be safe."

We pan out and see Charles laying down inside his room, his eyes are open and red.

"Look, if you want the Deveaux Society to succeed, you have to eliminate the competition."

(Chapter Eight: The Rescue will continue the story. Using the tracking satellite, Adam, Linderman, Maury, and Bob will track down Drucker. Evan will lead Victoria to safety and tell her to return to the Company to end the madness. Arthur and Kaito will discuss Adam's history and how he ended up like this. Drucker will attempt to destroy the Shanti virus with interesting results. Maury will finally become the evil "nightmare man." Arthur and Linderman's feud ends with surprising results. Everything will come into play.)


	8. Chapter 8 Preview

**ADAM'S DISCIPLES**

**CHAPTER 8: THE RESCUE**

**PREVIEW**

(Unfortunately, I will not be able to continue the story for a little while, so here's a preview of Chapter 8 to keep you occupied until I'm able to finish.)

"Evan, we have to go, we're been tracked down," Drucker says.

"You could wipe out the entire Company and yet you decide to leave the tracking satellite unharmed?" Evan says sarcastically and angrily.

"Oh I planned for them to track us," Drucker informs him.

"What does that mean for me?" Victoria asks.

"You two have to get out of here," Drucker warns, "They're coming."

"And what about you?" Evan asks.

"Me and Goose are going to get a plane out of here," Drucker says.

"Where?" Evan asks.

"Who knows," Drucker responds, clearly not telling him something.

Suddenly, the warehouse begins to change. The ground appears to open up. Bats fly around everywhere. Victoria screams.

"Stay calm, this is merely an illusion!" Drucker alerts them.

Evan grabs Victoria and begins to run. Drucker grabs the Shanti virus.

"If you want it, come and take it, you filthy cowards!" Drucker taunts.

Slowly, the walls begin to change. They start to turn gold.

"I'll drop it if you want," Drucker continues to taunt.

Back in the lab, Angela's eyes are turning red.

"What's going on?" Arthur asks.

"They're in trouble," Angela responds in a weird trance.

"Who? Who's in trouble? Tell me what's going on!" Arthur demands.

Angela looks at her husband, still with red eyes, and smiles.

"It's time," Angela says.

Suddenly, her eyes turn back to normal and falls over. She's passed out.

"Angela!" Arthur screams.

Back to the warehouse. Drucker gives one last warning.

"Halt the illusions or I swear I'll drop it!" he shouts.

The ceiling appears to collapse. The gold streak is about to reach him.

"Okay then," Drucker calmly says.

He drops the virus. It falls down, down, down. Outside the warehouse, a look of panic fills Adam's eyes.

(Chapter Eight: The Rescue will have Adam, Linderman, Maury, and Bob track down Drucker. Evan and Victoria must fight for their lives. Maury will become the evil "nightmare man." Arthur and Kaito will discuss Adam's history and behaviors as Angela begins to have weird visions. The Shanti virus is in danger at the hands of Drucker. Major flashforwards! Flashforwardss to Homecoming night will appear and the Claude/Charles flashforwardss will continue. **The other members of the Deveaux Society will be revealed!**)


	9. The Rescue

**ADAM'S DISCIPLES**

**CHAPTER 8: THE RESCUE**

Inside the warehouse, Victoria Pratt and Evan are waiting for Richard Drucker to return.

"So how does your power work?" Victoria asks.

There's a slight pause.

Evan explains, "At first, I could only make clones of myself at the moment. But soon enough, I discovered that I could make clones of myself at any age, at any point in my life. I decided that this age was good enough to clone myself with. Each clone has all the memories of every other clone, even the original Evan. In this way, I can never die, not really."

"What happened to the original you?" Victoria asks.

"He tripped and drowned in a river when he was five years old. Before he drowned, his power activated for the first time and his first clone awoken nearby," Evan says.

"Why do you refer to the original you as 'him?'" Victoria asks.

"Because the original me and the current me are two different 'me's, so to speak," Evan answers.

**October 2006**

Inside a locker room, two cheerleaders are having a heated conversation.

"Really? Sounds like a loser to me," one of the cheerleaders remarks.

Suddenly, the lights go out. The other cheerleader notices something strange.

"Public schools suck," the first cheerleader comments.

Inside an office room, a grey-haired man is pacing. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in," the man says.

A woman enters the room.

"What's our status?" the man immediately asks.

"It's already happening," the woman replies.

"Good," the man calmly says.

There is a short pause.

"Linderman, what are your plans for Nathan?" the woman asks.

The man is Linderman and the woman is Angela Petrelli.

"I have big plans for your son," Linderman answers, "He's going to change the world very soon."

Angela nods. There is another short pause.

"Peter's going to be fine," Linderman already answers.

"I didn't say anything," Angela says, with slight sarcasm.

Angela walks to the door and leaves the room. Linderman continues pacing.

Back to 1977.

Kaito Nakamura is walking down a hallway. He runs into Arthur Petrelli.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" a surprised Kaito asks.

"Where's my wife?" Arthur asks back.

"Down by Charles's room," Kaito informs him.

Arthur nods and begins to leave. Kaito stops him.

"Wait!" Kaito shouts.

Arthur stops and turns around.

"What?" Arthur asks, clearly impatient.

"There's something I need to tell you," Kaito says.

"Yeah, about what?" Arthur asks suspiciously.

"What does the word 'uprising' mean to you?" Kaito asks.

Arthur looks interested.

Adam, Linderman, Maury, and Bob are all in a control room.

"Listen, just follow my lead. The first thing we have to do is track him," Adam explains, "Then, we have to formulate an attack plan."

"What 'attack plan?'" Bob asks.

"A good attack plan," Adam angrily replies.

Back at the warehouse, Evan and Victoria are still waiting for Drucker.

"Sometimes, I wish there was a purpose in my life," Evan says, "I have so much power and yet I can barely use it for the right reasons. I've fought in wars, survived plagues, and trust me, this isn't my first kidnaping either, and yet, I wish I could do more."

"Too much lust for power can destroy a man," Victoria replies.

"I know, but I'm sure you've felt the same way before," Evan points out.

"I don't have any powers. I'm just a scientist," Victoria sadly remarks.

"Scientists have a lot of power," Evan reassuringly says.

Victoria smiles.

Back to Arthur and Kaito. They're in the hallway talking about Adam.

"How could his mind snap so quickly?" Arthur asks.

"Adam could've been like this his whole life. Living for hundreds of years can do something to you. It makes you crazy, greedy, and with Adam's power, unsympathetic to the lives of others. Maybe he thought he was alone. Maybe when he found us, his insanity temporarily disappeared. He put so much faith into Shanti's blood that he never opened up the possibility of it being a virus. When it did, his plans were crushed. Now, we're all in different alliances, and Adam sees threats everywhere. His mind didn't snap, it just finally revealed itself," Kaito theorizes.

Arthur nods in complete agreement. Angela walks over to them.

"What are you two doing here?" Angela asks.

"It's a free country, we can stand wherever we want," Arthur immaturely responds.

Angela sighs and rolls her eyes.

"The others are going after Drucker, maybe we can get a good view from the lab," Angela suggests.

Arthur and Kaito glance at each other.

"This should be fun," Arthur dryly says.

The three of them quickly go to the lab.

"They must've already left," Arthur says to himself.

Back to October 2006. The first cheerleader is screaming as a mysterious figure throws her against the lockers and holds her up. The second cheerleader screams and charges toward the figure. He throws her back without even trying and proceeds to cut open the first cheerleader's head telekinetically. The second cheerleader puts her bones back into place and heals herself. The two cheerleaders are Claire Bennet and Jackie Wilcox, the mysterious figure is Sylar, and it's Homecoming night.

"Run," are Jackie's final words.

Sylar sees Claire heal herself and drops Jackie as Claire runs away. Linderman is still pacing in his office. He looks down at a mysterious envelope, still closed. He slowly opens it up and looks at the paper inside with shock. It's a file report.

Back to 1977.

Outside the warehouse, Adam, Linderman, Maury, and Bob are waiting for something.

"The tracker says he's somewhere near here," Adam thinks out loud.

In the distance, Richard Drucker is walking toward one of the warehouse's entrances.

"Okay, here we go," Adam thinks out loud.

Adam looks at Linderman, who nods. Drucker enters the warehouse and sees Evan and Victoria.

"Evan, we have to go, we're been tracked down," Drucker says.

"You could wipe out the entire Company and yet you decide to leave the tracking satellite unharmed?" Evan says sarcastically and angrily.

"Oh I planned for them to track us," Drucker informs him.

"What does that mean for me?" Victoria asks.

"You two have to get out of here," Drucker warns, "They're coming."

"And what about you?" Evan asks.

"Me and Goose are going to get a plane out of here," Drucker says.

"Where?" Evan asks.

"Who knows," Drucker responds, clearly not telling him something.

Suddenly, the warehouse begins to change. The ground appears to open up. Bats fly around everywhere. Victoria screams.

"Stay calm, this is merely an illusion!" Drucker alerts them.

Evan grabs Victoria and begins to run. Drucker grabs the Shanti virus.

"If you want it, come and take it, you filthy cowards!" Drucker taunts.

Slowly, the walls begin to change. They start to turn gold.

"I'll drop it if you want," Drucker continues to taunt.

Outside the warehouse, Adam, Maury, and Bob all continue the plan, concentrating hard. Adam watches in amazement, Bob focuses his powers, and Maury concentrates with an evil grin on his face.

"Incredible, I wonder what else I can do," Maury mutters to himself.

Outside a secret exit of the warehouse, Victoria and Evan escape unseen.

"Listen to me, Victoria," Evan orders, "You have to return to the Company! They know how serious we are, maybe you can finally make a change for the better!"

"I'm not going back there! Nobody cares about me there!" Victoria argues, "Besides, I'd rather stay here. We have to get the virus! It can wipe out everyone like us!"

Evan looks at the warehouse and makes his choice.

"Fine, let's go back!" Evan says unsurely.

Back in the lab, Angela's eyes are turning red.

"What's going on?" Arthur asks.

"They're in trouble," Angela responds in a weird trance.

"Who? Who's in trouble? Tell me what's going on!" Arthur demands.

Angela looks at her husband, still with red eyes, and smiles.

"It's time," Angela says.

Suddenly, her eyes turn back to normal and falls over. She's passed out.

"Angela!" Arthur screams.

Back to the warehouse. Drucker gives one last warning.

"Halt the illusions or I swear I'll drop it!" he shouts.

The ceiling appears to collapse. The gold streak is about to reach him.

"Okay then," Drucker calmly says.

He drops the virus. It falls down, down, down. Outside the warehouse, a look of panic fills Adam's eyes.

The virus is about to hit the ground when suddenly, Linderman dives and catches it. The illusions disappear and Linderman starts running away. Drucker tries to run after him but trips on a gold pipe. Linderman is about to escape when suddenly, an army of Evans arrive from the secret entrance. Everything's happening so quickly. Adam, Maury, and Bob look confused from outside the warehouse. The army of Evans knocks Linderman out and retrieves the virus. Evan and Victoria escape with the virus. Drucker flees as well from another exit. Adam, Maury, and Bob enter the warehouse and see Linderman knocked out.

"What a shame," is the only thing Adam can say.

**1999**

Charles Deveaux is talking to Claude Rains. They're talking about the Deveaux Society.

"It's taken me a while, but I finally found a respectable group of individuals to help me with this," Charles happily says.

"Good, who are they?" Claude asks with extreme curiosity.

"Well they're already here," Charles says.

Claude looks confused and gets up. He enters Charles's bedroom and sees the lights out. Suddenly, the darkness morphs and distorts around the room until it completely disappears, revealing the other members. They stand and look at Claude.

"Nice trick," Claude compliments, "Light manipulation?"

"Shadow manipulation, actually," a man replies.

Charles goes over to Claude.

"They are my students, my society, everything I need to do what the Company couldn't, heal the world."

Claude nods.

"The woman on the left is..." Charles beings to introduce.

"Meredith Gordon?" Claude interrupts in disbelief.

"It's been a while," Meredith says as she sparks a flame from her fingers.

"I see you two know each other," Charles continues, "And the man next to her, the one who did the fancy shadow trick, is James Walker."

"It's a pleasure," James warmly greets.

"The man next to him is Evan," Charles continues, "He is the most developed of us all."

"Why? What can he do?" Claude asks.

Charles nods at Evan, who proceeds to create multiple versions of himself. Claude looks impressed.

"And now," Charles happily says, "We have you."

We then go back to October 2006. Linderman is looking at the mysterious file report. It reads:

THE DEVEAUX SOCIETY

**Charles Deveaux**

Status: _Deceased_

**Richard Drucker**

Status: _Deceased_

**Meredith Gordon**

Status: _Deceased_

**James Walker**

Status: _Deceased_

**Claude Rains**

Status: Deceased

**Evan Monroe**

Status: _Active_

(Chapter Nine: The Lockdown will take place 9 months later. Victoria Pratt has been hiding with Evan all this time. They still have the Shanti virus in their possession. Over the course of these terrible months, Adam has continued to lose his mind, Maury has developed his powers even more, Charles has been searching for members to join his secret society, Drucker and Goose have been hiding in Bangalore, and many of the members have been considering Kaito's uprising plan. Flashbacks to Linderman's training by Adam will be shown, and the Deveaux Society flashforwards will continue. When most of the members band together to overthrow Adam, only one will stay on Adam's side.)


	10. Chapter 9 Preview

**ADAM'S DISCIPLES**

**CHAPTER 9: THE LOCKDOWN**

**PREVIEW**

"What's happened to you?" a confused Bob asks.

Maury gives a creepy grin.

"I've discovered my full potential," Maury replies.

"What full potential?" Bob still doesn't get it.

"I can read minds. I can make people tell me things and do things for me. I can discover your darkest secrets in an instant and use them against you. I can make you see what I want you to see, make you do what I want you to do, make you think what I what you to think! I am the most powerful one of us all!" Maury exclaims.

Bob is worried.

"Listen, you're being used by Adam. He wants you to feel like you have power..."

Maury interrupts.

"I do have power! You just don't understand," Maury shouts.

"Oh I understand perfectly. Not only are you Adam's little weapon, but you've lost your mind!" Bob replies.

Maury gives the most evil look to Bob. This frightens him.

"What do you fear the most?" Maury asks evilly.

Bob is even more worried. His hand is near an unknown needle.

"What's hiding in your closet?" Maury says with confidence.

"You won't get away with this," Bob threatens.

"Really? If I'm 'Adam's weapon', I'm sure he'll let me hurt you," Maury replies.

Bob grabs the needle, dives toward Maury, and injects it into his neck. It's a sedative of some kind, knocking Maury out. Bob gets up and adjusts his suit.

"Sweet dreams, Maury" Bob angrily says.

Maury wakes up in an unfamiliar place. He appears to be in Alaska, up on the mountains.

"Where am I?" Maury asks.

Back to Charles's room. Charles is laying there, his eyes are red. Kaito is watching.

"Are you sure this is the only way," Charles asks.

"Trust me, this will work," Kaito answers.

Maury is confused. Suddenly, he hears a voice.

"Who is that!" Maury shouts.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice replies.

Maury gets angrier. He recognizes the voice.

"Charles? How are you doing this?" Maury angrily asks.

"I can manipulate dreams, remember?" Charles reminds him.

A look of fear fills Maury's eyes.

"You have caused so much pain to others. Today, I'm going to show you what pain truly is," Charles taunts.

Maury is frightened.

"You're in my territory now, so don't even try to use telepathy," Charles taunts.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want, okay? Just, don't do this," Maury begs.

Back to Charles and Kaito. Bob enters the room.

"He's asleep," Bob informs.

"I know, Charles is working on him now," Kaito informs.

"He's practically begging for his life, and I haven't even done anything yet," Charles tells them.

Kaito and Bob give a satisfied look to each other.

Back to Maury's dream.

"Why are you doing this, Charles?" Maury asks.

There is a short pause.

"This is the beginning of the end," Charles replies.

(Chapter Nine: The Lockdown will take place 9 months after the events of the previous chapter. Charles, Kaito, and Bob will team up against Maury. The three of them are trying to get Maury to join their side. Arthur and Angela may possibly join them as well. Together, they will rebel against Adam, following Kaito's idea. Only one will eventually stay on Adam's side. Victoria is hiding with Evan. They both still have the Shanti virus. It is unknown at the time which mutation of the virus they have. Drucker is hiding in Bangalore. What happens if Victoria returns to the Company? Flashbacks to Linderman's training by Adam will be shown. The Homecoming flashforwards will continue. The Deveaux Society flashforwards will also continue. Another member of the Deveaux Society will be revealed that wasn't on the mysterious file report!)


	11. The Lockdown

**ADAM'S DISCIPLES**

**CHAPTER 9: THE LOCKDOWN**

It's been 9 months since the incident at the warehouse. Adam has since lost his mind even more, Maury has developed his powers and become a monster to the others, Charles has been searching for more members to join his secret society, Richard Drucker and his pilot, Hampton "Goose" Connolly, have been hiding in Bangalore, and the whereabouts of Victoria, Evan, and the Shanti virus are still unknown.

**1992**

**Charles Deveaux's Rooftop**

Kaito Nakamura, Noah Bennet, Claude Rains, and Thompson are all on Charles Deveaux's rooftop discussing something important. Kaito is holding a baby.

"You're going to adopt this baby as your own," Kaito tells HRG.

"I don't think that's a good idea," HRG worries.

"It's not a request," Kaito says strictly.

Charles Deveaux is resting in his bed, apparently aware of the events occurring on his roof. Richard Drucker is standing by him.

"What are you going to do?" Charles calmly asks.

"I'm leaving with Hampton. We're going to Bhutan," Drucker responds.

"It's a shame, we started something great," Charles remarks.

"I know, but I'm sure the Deveaux Society can continue without me. After that last attack, I'm not sure I can handle any more of this," Drucker explains.

"I'm getting old, Richard, and I know I won't be around forever."

"You're not that old."

"The point is, this group needs more members, or else we'll grow weaker."

"Sometimes I fear that we're already weaker."

"Don't think that way, Richard. We know just as much as they do about people like us."

"Knowledge isn't always power, sometimes you need strength in numbers."

"Sometimes you need faith."

There is a long uncomfortable silence, a silence that only good friends can comfortably share.

"Besides, we have someone from the Company secretly working with us," Charles informs.

Drucker looks happily surprised.

"You're kidding, who is it?" Drucker curiously asks.

Back on the rooftop.

"If she manifests," Kaito explains, "We'll take her."

"Of course," HRG agrees.

Kaito nods in agreement. HRG is holding the baby Claire in his arms, reluctantly. Kaito calls his young son, Hiro, who gets up and leaves with his dad. HRG is still stunned. A happier Claude comes to him. Kaito nods to Thompson as he leaves. Kaito and little Hiro walk down to Charles's bedroom and knocks on the door.

"Go ahead, it's safe to answer it," Charles reassures.

"Okay," Drucker says as he walks to the door.

Drucker opens the door and looks in shock.

"He works for the Company! How could you bring him to me!" Drucker shouts, clearly panicked.

"I'm not here to bag and tag you, my son is with me," Kaito comfortably reassures.

"Settle down, Drucker," Charles calmly says, "He's on our side."

"So, you're the member working for the Company?" Drucker asks.

Kaito nods. Drucker smiles and brings the two of them inside. He closes the door and stands by Charles. Kaito also stands by Charles as little Hiro sits on a chair, still playing his handheld video game.

"Nice to see you," Charles warmly greets.

Kaito nods and smiles.

"This makes sense," Drucker thinks out loud.

Kaito notices something strange. He looks at Drucker's watch at notices the Symbol, the godsend helix symbol. He looks intrigued.

"That's an interesting watch," Kaito points out.

"Oh thank you. My father wore it during World War II. It's the only thing of his that I have," Drucker reminisces, "He made it himself."

Charles is curious about Kaito's reaction.

"That symbol was on the crest of Takezo Kensei," Charles tells Drucker, "Kensei was a hero, just like your father was."

Drucker's emotions are going crazy inside, but he controls them and looks saddened.

"It's okay, everybody needs a hero," Charles comfortably says.

Drucker nods.

"If you would excuse me for just a moment," Drucker sadly says.

Charles nods. Drucker leaves the room.

"Why did you mention that?" Charles asks.

"That symbol was also the logo for Arthur Petrelli's law firm. A village in Haiti also had that very same symbol, it was used for rituals or something like that," Kaito ponders, "And now it was on a watch that Drucker's dad made during World War II. I never noticed the connections that symbol made."

"Heroism connects us all," Charles responds.

Kaito nods in agreement.

"You're right," Kaito agrees.

Kaito tells little Hiro to go and the two of them leave. Drucker watches them leave and comes back inside.

**1948**

Rooijker, a Dutch freedom fighter and father of Richard Drucker, is sitting in an unknown cave, meditating. His clothes are practically rags and he has a beard and long hair. After he finishes meditating, he looks outside the cave and watches a spectacular event in nature, predation. A hungry serpent watches a playful crane wander around. The serpent is ready to prowl and the crane remains unaware that he's about to become lunch. The serpent strikes and kills the crane. It then proceeds to feed on the crane. Rooijker watches with fascination. Suddenly, Rooijker rushes to a wall of the cave. He picks up a rock and begins to write something on the wall in large letters.

WE ARE ALL CONNECTED

It fills the entire interior of the cave. Rooijker smiles with satisfaction as he reads what he wrote, as if he wrote it subconsciously.

Back to 1977.

Bob and Maury are confronting each other in a storage room

"What's happened to you?" a confused Bob asks.

Maury gives a creepy grin.

"I've discovered my full potential," Maury replies.

"What full potential?" Bob still doesn't get it.

"I can read minds. I can make people tell me things and do things for me. I can discover your darkest secrets in an instant and use them against you. I can make you see what I want you to see, make you do what I want you to do, make you think what I what you to think! I am the most powerful one of us all!" Maury exclaims.

Bob is worried.

"Listen, you're being used by Adam. He wants you to feel like you have power..."

Maury interrupts.

"I do have power! You just don't understand," Maury shouts.

"Oh I understand perfectly. Not only are you Adam's little weapon, but you've lost your mind!" Bob replies.

Maury gives the most evil look to Bob. This frightens him.

"What do you fear the most?" Maury asks evilly.

Bob is even more worried. His hand is near an unknown needle.

"What's hiding in your closet?" Maury says with confidence.

"You won't get away with this," Bob threatens.

"Really? If I'm 'Adam's weapon', I'm sure he'll let me hurt you," Maury replies.

Bob grabs the needle, dives toward Maury, and injects it into his neck. It's a sedative of some kind, knocking Maury out. Bob gets up and adjusts his suit.

"Sweet dreams, Maury" Bob angrily says.

Maury wakes up in an unfamiliar place. He appears to be in Alaska, up on the mountains.

"Where am I?" Maury asks.

Back to Charles's room. Charles is laying there, his eyes are red. Kaito is watching.

"Are you sure this is the only way," Charles asks.

"Trust me, this will work," Kaito answers.

Maury is confused. Suddenly, he hears a voice.

"Who is that!" Maury shouts.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice replies.

Maury gets angrier. He recognizes the voice.

"Charles? How are you doing this?" Maury angrily asks.

"I can manipulate dreams, remember?" Charles reminds him.

A look of fear fills Maury's eyes.

"You have caused so much pain to others. Today, I'm going to show you what pain truly is," Charles taunts.

Maury is frightened.

"You're in my territory now, so don't even try to use telepathy," Charles taunts.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want, okay? Just, don't do this," Maury begs.

Back to Charles and Kaito. Bob enters the room.

"He's asleep," Bob informs.

"I know, Charles is working on him now," Kaito informs.

"He's practically begging for his life, and I haven't even done anything yet," Charles tells them.

Kaito and Bob give a satisfied look to each other.

Back to Maury's dream.

"Why are you doing this, Charles?" Maury asks.

There is a short pause.

"This is the beginning of the end," Charles replies.

**October 2006**

**Los Angeles**

Ted Sprague, Matt Parkman, and Hana Gitelman are in an unknown cemetery plotting to discover the truth and confront Noah Bennet. In the distance, a sniper is targeting them. He's talking to someone through an earpiece.

"I've got them in my sights, should I take them out?" the sniper asks.

In an unknown office, we see who the sniper is talking to. It's a semi-fat, middle-aged man in a business suit.

"No, I can't allow that," the man responds.

"But sir, they're dangerous," the sniper argues.

"We are a non-violent organization," the man commands, "I can't let you ruin that."

"Sir, two of them have committed unforgivable crimes," the sniper argues.

"So? They're only dangerous to the Company," the man points out.

"You're right, sir, I'm sorry," the sniper apologizes, "What should I do instead?"

"Follow them, make sure they aren't tracked," the man orders.

"Right away, sir," the sniper says.

Evan enters the office room, looking worried.

"What is it, Evan?" the man asks.

"Mr. Gray, we have a problem," Evan says.

Back to 1977.

Inside an unknown shack, Victoria has been hiding with Evan. They both still have the Shanti virus.

"I always wonder if I should go back," Victoria confesses.

"You don't know what they'll do to you," Evan warns, "I'm sure they know that you've been hiding the virus. Adam might kill you if you go back."

"I think I should," Victoria states, "Who knows what's happened to them since I've been gone. I mean, other than Adam, they're all pretty decent. The only reason they act so uncivilized is because they've come to accept Adam as a friend. They have these great powers and under Adam's leadership, they don't know what to do with them. They're just simply confused."

"There's nothing simple about it," Evan argues, "They've lost their minds!"

"It's just Adam!" Victoria argues back.

"Like you said, who knows what has happened to them. They could be worse than before," Evan points out.

"I have to go back," Victoria states.

"I thought you were just 'wondering' about it," Evan says with sarcasm.

"Well maybe I'm not," Victoria says, "Maybe I want to go back."

"Maybe?"

"Fine! I want to go back! I think they need my help!"

Evan sighs.

"If you leave, you can't come back," Evan warns, "It'll be too dangerous."

Victoria nods and goes to her room to pack up.

"So that's just it, then?" Evan asks.

"I'm sorry, but I know they need me," Victoria sadly says.

Evan just shakes his hand and tosses her the Shanti virus. She puts it in her pocket and continues packing up.

Inside the lab, Arthur is talking to Angela.

"Everybody's gone mad," Arthur says.

"You're not kidding," Angela replies.

"What do we do about it?' Arthur asks.

"We? There is no 'we' anymore? Ever since Adam's lost it, we've all been separated. We used to be a team, now we're just alpha dogs, predators."

"What about Kaito? He's been trying to band us all together for months now."

Arthur and Angela look at each other.

Inside a training room, Linderman is pacing. Adam enters the room.

"Daniel, I need to speak with you," Adam says.

"Sure, what do you need?" Linderman asks.

"I think that the others are plotting to overthrow me."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous!" Adam outbursts.

"Yes it is. I've never heard anything about any plans to overthrow you."

"Well of course _you _wouldn't. They know you're on my side...you are on my side, aren't you?"

Linderman pauses and takes a deep breath.

"Of course I am, Adam. You're the one who helped me control my abilities."

We flash back to when Adam was first training Linderman in that very room. A dead flower is on a table in front of them, Linderman has his arm extended toward it.

"You have to _feel_ the flower," Adam explains, "You must connect with it. If you can do that, you can control it. This flower represents the peak of your powers. Controlling the flower is the only way to truly controlling your powers. In the war, you healed your friend, but you didn't know how. You only healed him because it was a major crisis situation. Your conscience wouldn't let him die. But how would you like to heal anything whenever you wanted to without feeling weaker?"

Linderman nods.

"That would be _perfect_."

The flower slowly begins to come back to life. Ever so slowly, but it does so.

"That's it, Daniel, control the flower! Feel it!"

The flower is growing a little faster.

"Control it!"

Linderman's nose is bleeding, his eyes are spaced, his skin is pale, his hairs are sticking up, and his mouth is wide open in awe.

"Control it now!"

Linderman screams and passes out. Adam catches him before he hits the floor. The flower has been fully healed. Adam laughs in excitement.

"It's alright Daniel, you saved it."

The flashback ends.

"So what do we do about this?" Linderman asks.

"It depends how many of them are against us," Adam responds.

Inside Charles's room, Maury wakes up, completely panicked. Charles, Kaito, and Bob are standing around him.

"Are you ready to help us?" Kaito asks emotionlessly.

Maury nods.

"Sure," he answers.

Victoria has returned to the Company, she's in the lab. She's putting the virus away.

Inside Charles's room, the four of them are planning. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Bob opens the door and sees Arthur and Angela standing there.

"I think we can help," Arthur says.

Bob smiles. The two of them enter the room. Now, the alliance is complete. Charles, Kaito, Maury, Bob, Arthur, and Angela are now working together to bring Adam down.

"So what do we do?" Bob asks.

"I have the perfect plan," Kaito explains, "Now that we have Arthur and Angela, this will be much easier. Arthur, you will monitor the security systems. Make sure we have plenty of guards ready to apprehend Adam if he does anything sneaky or unexpected. Angela, in case all hope is lost, we might need a vision of how this will end. But otherwise, you can help Arthur with security. Maury, Bob, and I will make the attack. Maury will mess with his mind, Bob will seal any exits, and I will point a gun to his head, explaining that we're taking over."

"What happens if Linderman's with him?" Angela asks.

"Then we'll knock him out. With Maury on our side, he won't know what hit him. This is where Charles will come in. Charles, you will keep Linderman occupied in a dream so he can't stop us. Nothing can stop us now."

"I wish Victoria was here," Arthur sadly says.

Everyone else nods in agreement.

"Where is Adam?" Arthur asks.

"He's in the training room," Bob answers.

"Good, when should we do this plan?" Angela asks.

"Immediately," a satisfied Kaito responds.

Adam leaves the training room, giving Linderman one last order before closing the door.

"Remember what I said," Adam tells him.

"I will," Linderman responds.

Adam closes the door and walks down the hallway. He turns a corner and sees Victoria leaving the lab. The two stop in their tracks and make eye contact.

Arthur and Angela enter the control room, monitoring the cameras. They see Adam and Victoria.

"Victoria?" a shocked Arthur thinks out loud.

Adam is completely shocked.

"I thought you were..." Adam can't finish the sentence.

"I wasn't dead," Victoria assures him.

"Where is the virus?" Adam asks menacingly.

Victoria doesn't answer.

"It's already back in the lab, isn't it?" Adam happily asks her.

She still doesn't answer.

"We have to stop this," Arthur says.

Angela agrees.

Adam pulls out his sword and charges toward Victoria. She tries to run, but where can she go? He grabs her by the hair and enters the lab dragging her with him. Kaito, Bob, and Maury sneak towards the training room, unaware that Adam isn't there anymore. Linderman is pacing in the training room when the room suddenly begins to distort.

"Maury?" Linderman asks.

The three of them enter the room without Linderman even knowing. They look around, but Adam isn't there.

Suddenly, the illusions fade and Linderman jumps back seeing them there. Arthur rushes from the control room and tries to reach the others.

"Where is Adam?" Kaito asks Linderman.

"I don't know, he didn't say," Linderman answers.

Kaito sighs.

"Tell me where he is!" Kaito shouts.

"I swear I don't know!" Linderman shouts back.

Kaito points his gun at Linderman.

"Tell me now, or your brain becomes cottage cheese," Kaito threatens.

Arthur is at the end of the hall and sees them.

"Wait! Don't shoot him! Adam's in the lab!" Arthur shouts as loud as he can.

Angela alerts the guards of Adam attacking Victoria in the lab. Kaito puts his gun down.

"You're so lucky," Kaito angrily says.

He looks at Arthur.

"Make sure he doesn't leave," Kaito orders to Arthur.

Maury leaves with Kaito and Bob. Arthur stays in the training room with Linderman.

"Thanks for saving my life," Linderman thanks.

"No problem," Arthur says.

There is a short pause.

"Were you really going to join Adam's side," Arthur asks.

Linderman looks doubtful.

"I don't know, I don't think so," Linderman answers, "I mean, I told him I was, but I really wasn't sure."

Arthur smiles and nods.

"For some strange reason," Arthur says, "I believe you."

Linderman smiles back.

Inside the lab, Adam is with Victoria. There are various shelves.

"Tell me which one has the virus," Adam orders.

"I won't tell you anything," Victoria stands up for herself, "I won't let you kill billions of people!"

"Then how about I kill you first!" Adam threatens as he points his sword at her.

Various guards enter the lab and points their guns at Adam.

"This is it Adam! We're taking you away!" one of the guards exclaims.

**October 10, 2006**

**Homecoming **

Inside an office room, we see Bob writing a file report. It's homecoming night and everybody's aware of what's going to happen. The file report lists what he thinks are all of the Deveaux Society members:

THE DEVEAUX SOCIETY

**Charles Deveaux**

Status: _Deceased_

**Richard Drucker**

Status: _Deceased_

**Meredith Gordon**

Status: _Deceased_

**James Walker**

Status: _Deceased_

**Claude Rains**

Status: Deceased

**Evan Monroe**

Status: _Active_

He seals the file report and looks at a messenger standing by the door.

"Give this to Linderman," Bob orders the messenger, "Don't tell him who sent you."

Back to 1977.

"Containment breach in Bio-Research," a PA system blazes, "Evacuation protocol in full effect."

Adam tries to grab Victoria but is shot by one of the guards and falls over. The guards escorts Adam out of there as his gunshot wound quickly heals. Bob and Maury enters the control room and sees Angela. They give each other smiles of satisfaction. The guard leads Adam to Kaito.

"You have betrayed everything we stand for," Kaito says.

"No, Kaito, I tried to save the world."

"By releasing a virus that could kill billions of innocent people?"

"When you've been around as long as I have, the patterns become clear: constant war, disregard for the environment, famine. And it's only getting worse. Someone had to make the hard choice for the greater good."

There is a short pause.

"Take him down to lockup," Kaito orders, "And throw away the key!"

The guards take him away. Kaito goes into the lab and comforts Victoria.

"He was looking for strain 138. If he'd been successful, this place would've been ground zero for a global pandemic," Victoria states.  
"Thank you for saving us," Kaito thanks her.  
"You need to shut down the program, Kaito."

Kaito looks at the virus.

"Give it to me," he orders.

She gives him the test tube.

**"**This will be taken to the Primatech facility in Odessa. With Adam locked away, it will be safe," Kaito informs.  
"Look, with something that dangerous, there is no safe. That virus needs to be destroyed," Victoria states.  
"The other founders would never allow that."  
"Doesn't that concern you? Adam had help, Kaito. It's the only way he would have known what to look for."  
"I suggest you take a few days off before resuming your work."  
"I won't be a part of this. Not anymore."

She walks past him and leaves out the door.

We flashforward to 1999. Claude has just met some of the other Deveaux Society members.

"How many other members do you have?" Claude asks.

"I've made a list, actually," Charles replies.

Charles adds Claude's name to the list and then hands it to him. The list reads:

1. Charles Deveaux

2. Richard Drucker

3. Kaito Nakamura

4. Bob Bishop

5. Evan Monroe

6. Stephen Gray

7. Henri Claremont

8. Meredith Gordon

9. James Walker

10. Simone Deveaux

11. Hampton Connolly

12. Haram Ross

13. Hithbu Aswan

14. Catherine Walker

15. Sanjog Iyer

16. Claude Rains


	12. The Deveaux Society

**ADAM'S DISCIPLES **

**CHAPTER 10: THE DEVEAUX SOCIETY**

**October 2, 2006**

Inside Charles Deveaux's room, Bob is talking to Charles.

"Welcome back," Charles happily says, "It's been a while." 

"It's good to be here," Bob replies.

There is a long uncomfortable silence.

"I was wondering, how many people are in the society exactly?" Bob asks.

"Well you never attended any of the meetings," Charles tells him, "If you came, you would know. In fact, you haven't participated in the society at all since you join nine years ago."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but the Company needs me too. The only way I can be a double agent is if I get high status on both sides."

Charles looks suspiciously. 

"There's only a few people," Charles states, "Here, I have a list."

Charles reaches toward a desk and gives Bob the list.

"Most of these people are dead," Bob says in confusion.

"That's exactly why this society is dying," Charles replies.

Bob nods.

"Can I keep this?" Bob asks.

"Sure, go away," Charles answers.

"Thanks."

Bob leaves the room with the list. In the corner, Claude suddenly becomes visible.

"How could you give him the list!" Claude angrily confronts Charles.

"It's a shortened list, most of the people on that particular list is either dead or believed to be dead," Charles calmly states.

"Was I on there?" Claude asks in curiosity.

"Yes, but they think you're dead too," Charles answers.

Claude nods.

"Good."

He also leaves the room.

**September 28, 2006**

On Charles Deveaux's rooftop, the members of the Deveaux Society patiently wait for the meeting to start. A list of all the members proudly hangs over the door. The list reads:

THE DEVEAUX SOCIETY

1. Charles Deveaux (founder) 

2. Richard Drucker (founder)

3. Hampton Connolly

4. Evan Monroe

5. Kaito Nakamura

6. Henri Claremont

7. James Walker

8. Catherine Walker

9. Haram Ross

10. Hithbu Aswan 

11. Meredith Gordon

12. Simone Deveaux

13. Bob Bishop

14. Stephen Gray

15. Sanjog Iyer

16. Claude Rains 

17. Rhoda Dawson

Most of the members on that list are at the meeting. Charles is late, Simone is at an art show, Bob is with the Company, Kaito is at Yamagato Industries, Drucker is dead, Connolly is in Bhutan, and Sanjog Iyer only communicates with Charles through his dreams.

Charles arrives in his wheelchair.

"Sorry I'm late," Charles apologizes, "Is everybody ready?"

There is silence.

"Good, let's begin," Charles says.

Charles goes to the end of the rooftop.

"First of all, it's glad to see that everyone is still alive," he begins, "Secondly, we must remain aware that the date of the bomb is a little more than a month away."

"Charles, we know that the bomb is getting closer to exploding, but what can we do to stop it? We don't even know what or who the bomb is," Mr. Gray wonders.

"He has a point, not all of us have powers to stop it," Haram agrees.

"We need to get a set plan," Mr. Aswan suggests.

"You don't need powers to be a hero, I expect that you should all know that," Charles calmly says.

"We haven't had a meeting in years, why are we all really here?" Mr. Claremont asks.

"Oh, so we haven't had a meeting in a while, so we should start on the offensive," Meredith sarcastically says.

"Listen, it's not to be offensive, it's just curiosity!" Mr. Claremont argues.

"Well curiosity did kill the cat, ya know," Claude sarcastically replies.

"This is a serious matter here, there's no need for sarcasm," Mr. Gray states. 

"Sarcasm makes the world go 'round," Claude sarcastically replies.

"Hey, at least I'm making a point!" Mr. Gray argues.

"True, but Henri is being doubtful," James points out.

"There is no doubt in my statement!" Mr. Claremont shouts.

Charles doesn't say anything. He merely watches this argument.

"We haven't seen each other in so long, why must we fight?" Nana Dawson asks.

"Dawson's got a point there," Claude tells them, "Fighting solves nothing, arguing makes all the difference."

"We're not fighting, we're merely debating," James answers.

"James, that's enough," Mrs. Walker tells her husband.

Claude chuckles. Evan shakes his head in disappointment. There is tension amongst the members.

"This is disappointing," Charles finally speaks out, "After all these years, and when we finally see each other again, tensions rise. Yelling and shouting and accusing and suspecting, we sound like the Company."

Ouch, that was a harsh blow that hit all of the members hard. They all silence themselves and look down in shame. Charles leaves the rooftop without saying a word.

**2008**

Mr. Claremont, Mr. Aswan, Nana Dawson, and Evan are sitting under a large tree on a beautiful field. The four of them are discussing everything that's happened so far.

"It's been a while," Evan says.

"It sure has," Nana agrees.

"Why are we here?" Aswan dryly asks.

"I'm glad you asked," Evan enthusiastically thanks, "We're here because our society is dying quickly. Charles Deveaux has been dead for a long time now. Other than us, only three more members are still alive. Claude has been hiding, although I don't know where or for what reasons. Meredith is in Mexico, also hiding. Sanjog is alive and in India. I know this because he contacted me in a dream recently. We're dying off quickly. Since our last meeting two years ago, many of us have died. James and his wife were killed by Stephen's psychotic son, Sylar, Simone has been shot, Kaito was pushed off of Charles's rooftop, Hampton was turned to gold, Stephen was killed by Linderman's thugs in front of my very eyes, and Haram was tortured to death. Bob has betrayed us, giving a list of the society to Linderman. We have to be careful, or else we'll be next."

The others nod in agreement.

**October 29, 2006**

**Los Angeles**

Mr. Gray is talking to a sniper with a cell phone. Evan enters the room, looking worried.

"What is it, Evan?" Gray asks.

"Mr. Gray, we have a problem," Evan says.

The two of them leave the office room and sees Linderman standing in the hallway.

"Hello again, Mr. Gray," Linderman says.

"How did you find us?" Gray asks.

"Someone's betrayed us," Evan states, "And I know who it is."

"Who?" Gray asks.

"Well go ahead, tell him," Linderman says menacingly.

"It's Bob, he's revealed us."

Evan and Mr. Gray look in horror. Linderman smirks.

"You can't hurt us," Gray warns.

"Really?" Linderman ponders.

He snaps his fingers and suddenly, tons of guards surround them. Evan quickly tries to create an army of himself, but the guards shoot the clones down and riddles Mr. Gray with bullets. Evan screams as he rushes through the guards to try to get to Linderman. But unfortunately, Linderman escapes.

**October 23, 2006**

**Mexico, near the U.S. border **

Inside an unknown room, Haram is being tortured. He is being hung upside down and whipped from head to toe. Bob evilly stares at the beaten bloody Haram.

"Now tell me, where are they?" Bob asks.

"I'll never tell you!" Haram shouts.

"Who do you work for?" Bob asks, a little louder.

"I work for noone! Not anymore," Haram replies.

"Really? Something tells me that's doubtful," Bob says calmly.

There is a short pause as Bob stares into his eyes.

"Who do you work _with_?" Bob asks.

"I won't tell you, never," Haram states, "You'll have to kill me first."

"That's not the worst of ideas," Bob says evilly.

Bob grabs Haram's arm and begins to turn it into gold. Haram screams as loud as he can. The thugs continue to whip him.

"Tell me who you work with! Now!"

"STEPHEN GRAY!"

He knows who that is, but he doesn't stop.

"Tell me where I can find him. Tell me now!"

"His office is in L.A.! PLEASE STOP!"

Bob stops and signals for the thugs to leave. Bob begins to leave himself.

"Wait, aren't you going to untie me!" 

Bob turns around and shoots Haram in the head.

**2008**

Bob is in his office, opening a mysterious letter sent to him. The letter reads:

Dear Bob,

I'm sure it's been a while, but that doesn't matter. I'm here to tell you the truth. Sometimes, the world falls apart. Sometimes, nobody knows what to do. Well I'm here to tell you that I know what to do with my life. I've recently discovered who I really am. My whole life I believed I was called "Roscoll," but I recently discovered that I was really born as "Monroe." Why nobody told me this my whole life is clear, but that doesn't change the fact that I share his blood. I've come back to get what I deserve, revenge. The fact is, you betrayed us. You forced one of our members to tell you what you needed to hear through methods of torture. I'm sorry to tell you that payback's a bitch. Right now I'm on top of a building with a sniper rifle, and guess what, it's pointed straight at your head.

Sincerely,

Evan Monroe

Bob drops the letter and looks in shock.


	13. Chapter 11 Preview

**ADAM'S DISCIPLES**

**CHAPTER 11: THE SUICIDE**

**PREVIEW**

The next chapter will be about Arthur's "suicide." It will be divided into three parts. The first part will focus on the Company's new direction with Linderman in charge, but also on Angela. The second part will focus on two people who come together after discovering something shocking. The third part will connect these storylines to Arthur in an interesting way.

**PART 1: THE WHORE OF BABYLON**

Linderman is talking to Arthur about how to deal with Drucker. Angela patiently waits outside.

"We can't let him get away with this," Linderman states, "He must be brought down."

"We also can't kill him," Arthur argues, "We should lock him up, like Adam."

Linderman is clearly annoyed that Adam was brought into the argument.

Kaito is passing by the room when Angela stops him.

"Wait, Kaito, come here," Angela says.

Kaito does so.

"What is it?" Kaito asks, clearly in a hurry.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this," she apologizes.

Linderman is getting more and more agitated.

"Listen, he's too dangerous to be left alive!" Linderman finally shouts.

Arthur smirks.

"Look at you," Arthur says, "Remember when we first met? I was rude, annoying, and loud. You were the small, meek, and friendly guy. Now look at us, we've switched places."

Linderman looks in shock and leaves the room, completely ignoring Angela.

"What happened to him?" Kaito asks in curiosity.

"He just realized what a jerk he is," Arthur answers for him.

**PART 2: THE TWO WITNESSES **

"We have to do something about this," Kaito demands, "If we don't, who knows what could happen."

"No, he should've realized what was happening a long time ago," Linderman coldly replies.

The two of them bump into Bob.

"Sorry about that," Bob apologizes.

He looks at them and gives a strange look.

"What's going on here?" Bob asks suspiciously.

The two glance at each other.

"Nothing Bob," Linderman replies, "What exactly are _you_ doing here?"

Bob says nothing and leaves, obviously still suspicious.

**PART 3: NO WAY OUT**

**April 2006**

Arthur is talking to Charles in his bedroom.

"How could this happen?" Arthur asks.

"Who knows?" Charles replies, "But the real question is, 'What should you do about it?'"

"Who knows?," Arthur mockingly replies, "I thought this would all be over after Adam left."

Inside Linderman's office, someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!"

The man who enters the room is Bob. He looks very angry.

"We need to talk," Bob angrily says.

In Peter's apartment, Angela is crying. Peter and Nathan enters and sees this.

"Mom, I know you love dad, but we have to do this," Peter gently tells her, "We love him too. But the fact is, he's siding with Linderman instead of his own sons."

"Yeah mom," Nathan agrees, "Men like dad are wild animals. But wild animals can be tamed."

Peter looks at Nathan with disgust.

"Don't you think that's a little far?" Peter asks disgustingly, "We're trying to make a simple point here."

"No, I think the comparison's appropriate," Nathan argues.

"Boys, that's enough," Angela stops them, "I realize you both mean well, but this is still hard to take."

Peter nods.

"We understand," Peter calmly says, "Come on Nathan, let's leave her alone."

They leave the room, closing the door behind them. Suddenly, Maury appears in front of her. She doesn't seem surprised.

"They look so much like their father," he comments.


	14. The Suicide Part 1, The Whore of Babylon

**ADAM'S DISCIPLES**

**CHAPTER 11: THE SUICIDE, PART 1**

**THE WHORE OF BABYLON**

The year is 1978. Since Adam has been locked up, many things have changed. Linderman has taken control of the Company and has put it in new directions. The concept of agents working under them has been mentioned for the first time. Arthur, Angela, Bob, Maury, Kaito, and Charles all still work with Linderman. Drucker and his pilot are still hiding in Bangalore. Victoria has been hiding elsewhere in seclusion. Drucker is still the Company's top priority. Arthur and Linderman are friends again, but they still feud. Angela is being reacquainted with old feelings. Maury has developed his powers greatly. Charles is still building his secret society. All is right with the world, or so it seems.

Linderman is talking to Arthur about how to deal with Drucker. Angela patiently waits outside.

"We can't let him get away with this," Linderman states, "He must be brought down."

"We also can't kill him," Arthur argues, "We should lock him up, like Adam."

Linderman is clearly annoyed that Adam was brought into the argument.

Kaito is passing by the room when Angela stops him.

"Wait, Kaito, come here," Angela says.

Kaito does so.

"What is it?" Kaito asks, clearly in a hurry.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this," she apologizes.

Linderman is getting more and more agitated.

"Listen, he's too dangerous to be left alive!" Linderman finally shouts.

Arthur smirks.

"Look at you," Arthur says, "Remember when we first met? I was rude, annoying, and loud. You were the small, meek, and friendly guy. Now look at us, we've switched places."

Linderman looks in shock and leaves the room, completely ignoring Angela.

"What happened to him?" Kaito asks in curiosity.

"He just realized what a jerk he is," Arthur answers for him.

Arthur leaves and follows Linderman.

"Listen, I can't do that, not anymore," Kaito complains, "It's crazy and stupid. I won't let you..."

She strokes his face with her hand and he stops.

Arthur is following Linderman, but is stopped by Bob.

"Arthur, listen, I have great news," Bob exclaims.

"Not now Bob," he says as he pushes Bob aside.

Linderman gets angry and turns around.

"What do you want?" Linderman calmly asks him.

"I want you to admit it," Arthur says, "You haven't changed since Adam was locked away."

"I will not admit to something that ridiculous!" Linderman shouts.

Linderman leaves and Arthur doesn't follow him this time.

Maury walks by one of the storage rooms when he hears something strange.

"That's funny," he mutters to himself.

Maury slightly opens the door and peeks inside. His eyes fill with shock as he closes it.

"I have to tell him," he says to himself.

As Maury begins to leave, he is stopped by Linderman.

"Where do you think you're going?" Linderman asks.

"Look in the storage room," Maury tells him.

"I already know," he explains.

"You do?"

"Oh yes, I've been aware of it for quite some time."

"Why haven't you told him yet?"

"Because you need to realize something. What do you think he'll do if he found out? Huh?"

"I don't know."

"Well I do. He'll go crazy. This is too much for one man to handle. Who knows what he could do. He might even release Adam just to get even with us."

A glimpse of fear fill Maury's eyes. Deep down, Adam is the only person who truly frightens him.

"Now listen to me, Maury, I don't want you to tell him no matter what. You got it?"

Maury nods.

"Good, now let's just leave them alone."

**December 31, 2005**

Linderman is pacing in his office. There's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

Kaito enters the room.

"Kaito, it's been too long," Linderman greets.

"I agree, but there's something I need to talk to you about," Kaito explains.

"Okay then, let's start talking."

The two of them sit down.

"What is it?" Linderman asks.

"It's about Arthur," Kaito tells him, "I'm worried he's going to find out. It's been almost thirty years, and we still haven't told him. I'm ashamed, and I'll be ashamed about this for the rest of my life, which may not be long."

"Relax, my dear friend, we shouldn't worry about him at all. He has no idea."

"I still feel ashamed. Especially since everyone knew except him."

"Don't worry, Kaito, everything will be alright. Trust me."

Back to 1978.

Evan is walking down the beautiful streets of Paris. He seems depressed, filthy, and he now has a beard. A beautiful French woman stares at him seductively. He notices but continues to walk past her.

"How would you like to come with me? Do you want to have a little fun?" she seduces him.

"I'm not in the mood for 'fun' or sex," he explains.

She looks upset.

"Too bad, because I got a lot of neat toys in my bag," she continues.

"Listen, you seem like a nice girl, but I'm really not in the mood."

She rolls her eyes and places her hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to fall asleep," she suddenly says as she strokes his shoulder.

Evan passes out, she catches him.

Evan awakens to the beautiful French woman. He's tied to a chair.

"Where am I?" he asks.

"You are in a holding cell," she tells him.

"A holding cell!"

"Don't worry, we're taking good care of you."

"We? Do you guys know who I am? Do you have any idea what I can do?" he threatens.

"Oh yes we do," she replies, "We're the Trackers."

"The Trackers?"

"Yeah sweetie, we track people like you and observe them, maybe even kill them."

"What can you do?"

The woman sighs.

"My touch can make you do anything," she tells him.

"Don't all women have that power," he asks sarcastically.

There is a long silence.

"You know I can just clone myself outside this holding cell," he says.

"Your powers are blocked in here," she explains.

"How are my powers 'blocked' exactly?"

She brushes his chest with her smooth hand.

"You don't really want to use your powers."

Back to the Company. Angela is sitting with Linderman in his office.

"Maury knows," he tells her.

"How did he find out?" she asks.

"He caught you two in the storage room, but don't worry, he's not telling anyone."

"Good, Arthur doesn't need to know about this."

"Of course not. The idea that you and Kaito are still sleeping together would give him a heart attack, but the idea that you and I are also sleeping together would make him lose his mind."

"Yes, I know, but even I feel guilty sometimes."

"Guilt is a mortal feeling, my dear. We know what we want, despite the needs of others."

Kaito is listening to them from outside the room. His head is pressed against the door.

"No matter what, he must not find out," Linderman states.

Angela nods in agreement.

Suddenly, the door slams open.

"How could you do this!" Kaito shouts.

"Well it looks like the cat's out of the bag," Linderman calmly states.

"Cheating on your husband with one man is bad, but cheating on him with two men is something else entirely!"

"No need to shout, Kaito," Linderman says.

"And why not?" Kaito replies.

"Because Arthur was ready to kill you the first time he found out, imagine what he could do, with all that anger, if he found out again," Linderman explains.

Arthur is standing outside Adam's cell.

"What could you possibly want?" Adam angrily asks.

"I want to know something," Arthur answers.

"Why would I tell you anything?" Adam continues.

"Just listen to me for a second. I saw a strange file in Daniel's office. Who are the Trackers?"

Adam gives a sly grin.

"There's something I need to tell you about this Company."

(Part 2 of this chapter will be called "The Two Witnesses." Adam will explain to Arthur who the Trackers are. The history of the Company may unravel in his explanation. A suspicious Bob confronts Maury about what's going on with Linderman. Charles will contact Evan through his dreams and Evan will explain his situation. We will meet the enigmatic leader of the Trackers and discover the leader's powers. In an interesting twist, Arthur will save Linderman's life and things will only get worse from there.)


	15. Chapter 12 Preview

**ADAM'S DISCIPLES**

**CHAPTER 12: THE END OF THE LINE**

**PREVIEW**

I'm aware that "The Suicide" still has two more parts before this chapter appears, but I figured a preview was neccessary now. After the three parts of "The Suicide" chapter are released, I will release this final part (yes, final). Chapter 12 will be the last chapter in the **Adam's Disciples** story. This final chapter will take place in 2008. The cliffhanger left from "The Deveaux Society" chapter will continue, and it will also follow "The Suicide" chapter.

**2008**

Inside the Petrelli Mansion, Angela is comfortably sitting on her couch, analyzing a Company file. There's a knock on the door, she grins. Noah Bennet stands outside, waiting. The door opens. Angela is pointing her gun at him, he can't even react.

"You're late," Angela states.

"How did you...?" Noah asks.

"We're all special, Noah," Angela replies.

Noah doesn't seem surprised anymore.

"Precognition, clairvoyance, astral projection," Noah lists, "Any of those would fit."

"You've done your homework," she says, "Now come inside."

Noah does so.

"I know why you're here," she informs.

Noah senses a bluff.

"You sure about that?"

Angela looks irritated. Suddenly, the sound of a gun loading is heard. Angela's eyes express fear, shock, confusion, and most of all, anger. Her face shows nothing.

"What's the matter? Is this something you didn't predict?" Noah taunts.

Angela suddenly gets it.

"You can stop hiding now," Angela taunts.

Claude, Noah's old partner, suddenly appears in front of her. His gun is pointed at her head.

"Well, now that we've introduced ourselves, it's time to get serious," Claude sarcastically states.

Bob is in his office, opening a mysterious letter sent to him. The letter reads:

Dear Bob,

I'm sure it's been a while, but that doesn't matter. I'm here to tell you the truth. Sometimes, the world falls apart. Sometimes, nobody knows what to do. Well I'm here to tell you that I know what to do with my life. I've recently discovered who I really am. My whole life I believed I was called "Roscoll," but I recently discovered that I was really born as "Monroe." Why nobody told me this my whole life is clear, but that doesn't change the fact that I share his blood. I've come back to get what I deserve, revenge. The fact is, you betrayed us. You forced one of our members to tell you what you needed to hear through methods of torture. I'm sorry to tell you that payback's a bitch. Right now I'm on top of a building with a sniper rifle, and guess what, it's pointed straight at your head.

Sincerely,

Evan Monroe

Bob drops the letter and looks in shock.

(Chapter 12: The End of the Line will finish the Adam's Disciples story. After discovering who he really is, Evan decides to get revenge on Bob, who betrayed the Deveaux Society. HRG and Claude, his old partner, invades Angela's home looking for answers. The Deveaux Society and The Trackers will team up against The Company. This could possibly be the end of the line for the Company!)


End file.
